


Cuentos de Purgatory II

by marite-82 (maritexxa1982)



Series: Cuentos de Purgatory - El Lobo y El Dragón [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, The Peacemaker is a sword, Wayhaught - Freeform, knight nicole, purgatory tales II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82
Summary: Segunda parte de la serie Cuentos de Purgatory. Empieza donde deja el último capítulo luego del último evento de El Torneo de las Tres Coronas.Nicole y Dolls se enfrentan a un nuevo desafío. Sobrevivir.





	1. Triunfo Accidentado

**Author's Note:**

> La segunda parte de esta historia está ya terminada. Y me gustaría agradecer a las personas que leyeron y dieron kudos a la historia anterior.  
> No me pertenece nada y como siempre todos los errores me pertenecen. Lo único.

Lo primero que pensó Nicole cuando abrió los ojos fue en preguntar quién había apagado la luz. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro pero podía oír gemidos lejanos, como si su cabeza estuviera hundida bajo el agua. Lo segundo que pensó fue que su boca se sentía extraña. Estaba reseca, como si se hubiese tragado un vaso de arena en vez de un vaso de agua y fue el agua lo que ella pedía en su estado  semi inconsciente. Intentó moverse pero el colchón duro e incómodo que tenía bajo su espalda se lo impidió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Ella no podía recordar por qué le dolía, sólo sabía que el dolor intenso que estaba sintiendo le dificultaba pensar más.

Sin embargo algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que permanecer alerta. Entonces lo intentó de nuevo, mover su mano derecha. Un nuevo dolor recorrió su extremidad y decidió que no podía seguir moviéndola. Se dejó descansar por unos minutos e intentó de nuevo mover sus extremidades superiores. Su mano izquierda estaba afortunadamente libre, pero se sentía pesada. Se dio cuenta que podía moverla sin sentir tanto dolor y consiguió averiguar que estaba rodeada de piedras pesadas y tierra. Hizo lo que pudo para mover las piedras que le cubrían parte del rostro y consiguió al menos quitarse las más pequeñas. Todavía no podía ver, pero sí oler a su alrededor y apestaba. Un olor metálico y agudo asaltó sus sentidos y cuando sintió algo pegajoso correr por el lado del rostro donde una piedra la había golpeado, se dio cuenta que ese olor empalagoso era sangre. Su sangre.

\- Perfecto - murmuró con un dejo de sarcasmo - Simplemente perfecto.

Estaba asustada de saberse herida, pero se concentró una vez más en su precario entorno. Sabía que todo el dolor que sentía estaba directamente relacionado con su cabeza, su torso y sus piernas... que no sentía...

Ella no podía sentir nada de la cintura para abajo y eso fue una tremenda señal de alarma en su cabeza embotada, pero una vez más luchó por concentrarse.

Debía recordar. Nicole necesitaba saber qué había sucedido antes de que todo su mundo se volviera rocoso y oscuro. Forzó su mente a pensar y recordó que tenía una marca en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Era la marca real de las hermanas Earp, las monarcas del reino de Purgatory donde ella vivía. Recordó haber conseguido dicha marca la noche antes del torneo especial que elegiría a los futuros consortes de ambas princesas; Wynonna y Waverly Earp. Su pequeño rayo de sol, su ángel.

Su princesa Waverly.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios, princesa! - Nicole lo había recordado todo. No estaba sola antes del derrumbe y recordó que su ángel estaba con ella. Podía estar herida y su hermana también. Los príncipes. Su hermano - ¡Dolls!

La joven pelirroja gritó y trató de salir de su ataúd de piedras pero no había caso. Ella no podía moverse. Nicole sólo podía gritar con voz ronca y rezar para que alguien la escuchara. Necesitaba liberarse para salvar a las princesas y ayudar a su hermano.

Lo que Nicole no sabía era que su hermano estaba en una situación muy similar a la de ella cuando abrió los ojos. Todo su cuerpo también dolía de estar atrapado bajo la montaña de rocas y él esperaba que su hermana y las princesas Earp estuvieran bien. A diferencia de Nicole, al menos Dolls podía mover las piernas pero no su torso ni sus brazos. La cabeza le dolía mucho y estaba muy angustiado porque una de las rocas estaba presionando muy fuerte el costado derecho de su cara, volviéndolo completamente ciego de su ojo derecho.

Sin que los hermanos de crianza lo supieran, las hermanas Earp y los príncipes estaban relativamente ilesos. Los chicos no habían sufrido ningún rasguño pero las princesas no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Aunque estaban libres de la montaña de rocas, no se liberaron de un brazo magullado y un tobillo esguinzado. La princesa Waverly tenía el brazo magullado porque fue el brazo del que se aferró Nicole para salvarla del desastre. Todo lo que recuerda luego del pequeño terremoto fue un grito de la chica más alta, que la obligó a bajar de CJ y la agarró por el brazo izquierdo justo a tiempo cuando parte de la montaña frente a ellos se derrumbó. El Oldenburg marrón rojizo había corrido asustado por un momento pero nunca dejó a Waverly. Se mantuvo a su lado hasta que la joven había conseguido estabilizarse al mismo tiempo que llamaba a su hermana en voz alta con expresión asustada. Pero al primero que vio fue a Champ, de pie cerca de su mustang blanco, le preguntó si estaba bien y ella asintió.

Cuando se recuperó y pudo moverse se dio cuenta que le dolía el brazo, pero prefirió obviar sus molestias para enfocarse en su hermana.

La encontró sentada sobre una roca con el pie en alto. Estaba luchado contra el príncipe Perry que intentaba su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarla asegurándole que Waverly estaba bien.

\- ¡No me digas que está bien si yo no puedo verla, Perry! - ella espetó con ferocidad intentando alejarse de los cuidados de su amigo, su pie izquierdo la estaba matando, pero era peor para ella no saber de su hermana pequeña. En cuanto al príncipe Perry, él tampoco resultó dañado con el derrumbe. Todo ello gracias a que fueron los primeros en salir de la cueva. Cuando vio a la princesa Wynonna se apresuró a ayudarla pero ella sólo quería saber de Waverly. Vio al príncipe Hardy y él le dijo que se encargaría de encontrarla. Cuando lo hizo ayudó a la princesa Waverly hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaría bien y volvió a montarse en su Mustang.

Perry trató de explicarle eso a su amiga, pero la terca monarca no estaba convencida y no lo estaría mientras no viera a su hermana sana y salva con sus propios ojos.

Cuando volvió a insistir en lo mismo vio a Waverly acercarse a ella, presionando su brazo herido con su mano ilesa.

\- Oh Dios mío, baby girl - Wynonna llamó a su hermana en tono suave preocupada por verla herida pero muy aliviada de verla entera - Estás a salvo.

Las hermanas se abrazaron por un momento encontrando consuelo de tenerse entre ambas. No pasó mucho tiempo más para descubrir que faltaban dos integrantes del grupo y cuando ellas se dieron cuenta que podían estar atrapados bajo la montaña de rocas, Wynonna tampoco se demoró en pedir ayuda. Se fijó en el príncipe Hardy.

\- Tu experiencia con el caballo lo hará más fácil, Hardy - la princesa espetó - Eres más rápido que todos nosotros juntos chico, así que tú te encargarás de ir a pedir ayuda. Trae a Sir Holliday y avísale lo que ha ocurrido. Dile que traiga a las hermanas Perley, al Capitán Nedley y una cuadrilla de soldados para que nos ayuden - estando precariamente de pie ella lo obligó a acercarse y lo agarró del perchero de su loriga - Y no tardes, ¿Me has entendido? No huyas como los cobardes, Champ o Dios me ayude y-

\- Lo haré Wynonna - el joven real asintió con seriedad a pesar de sus pocas luces - Volveré con ayuda, no te preocupes.

El príncipe de la casa James salió del lugar a todo galope perdiéndose rápidamente entre los árboles más allá de las montañas.

Entre tanto, Wynonna, Waverly y el príncipe Perry hacían todo lo que podían para quitar las rocas que cubrían los cuerpos de los hermanos de St. Jude. Supieron dónde buscar cuando oyeron gemidos en la base de la montaña.

El trabajo de remover roca por roca con las manos desnudas fue un trabajo tedioso y agotador. No estaban más cerca de liberar a los chicos pero al menos se aseguraron de avanzar un poco con el despeje hasta que llegara la ayuda.

Las chicas se concentraron en llamar a los chicos atrapados y con un suspiro de alivio se dieron cuenta que estaban conscientes.

\- La ayuda viene en camino, Nicole - Waverly expresó en voz alta donde se suponía que venía la voz de la chica pelirroja - Aguanta ahí un poco más, ¿Vale? E intenta no dormirte. Quédate conmigo por favor, no te vayas.

Bajo las rocas, Nicole había intentado decirle a su ángel que no se iría a ninguna parte, pero el cansancio en sus huesos rotos sólo hizo que consiguiera gemir en voz alta.

Sin embargo ella aguantaría. Ella estaba dispuesta a obedecer cada una de las órdenes de su princesa y peleó tercamente contra el sueño que le inundaba los poros. Sabía que la ayuda estaba en camino y tener a su ángel diciéndole que estaría a su lado sin importar nada, le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir resistiendo.

Lo mismo ocurría entre la princesa Wynonna y Xavier. Siendo como era la monarca, las órdenes de la joven fueron más violentas que las de su hermana pero ella le pedía a lo mismo al joven huérfano. Seguir resistiendo y permanecer alerta.

\- Si das por vencido ese culo tuyo Xavier Dolls, voy a matarte yo misma - ella espetó con agresividad al mismo tiempo que intentaba seguir liberando las rocas del cuerpo de su pretendiente. Si pie le dolía pero ella no le hizo caso al dolor. Sólo recordó a Dolls antes del derrumbe que la había obligado a bajarse del caballo y él mismo intentó alejarla de las rocas que caían empujándola de manera un poco brusca fuera del camino.

Aquel empujón había lastimado su tobillo, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupada de su hermana que sus dolencias físicas y ahora que sabía que ella estaba bien, su prioridad era salvar el trasero de su futuro consorte.

Dolls por su parte, estaba luchando. Sabía que su princesa estaba a salvo y eso lo tranquilizaba pero él todavía no sabía nada de su hermana.

Como Nicole, él también obedecería todas las órdenes de su monarca y estaba decidido a seguir luchando para no dormirse aunque el cansancio ya lo estaba asfixiando peor que las rocas que lo mantenían abajo.

 

Cuando todos los involucrados creyeron que habían pasado horas, apareció la ayuda. El príncipe Hardy había llegado de vuelta con la comitiva de rescate encabezada por Sir Holliday y el capitán Nedley. Las gemelas Perley seguían detrás en sus propios caballos y una cuadrilla de veinte soldados cerraba el grupo con un carruaje real para los príncipes y las princesas y ocho soldados cargaban con un par de camillas que llevaría a los lesionados con seguridad de regreso a palacio.

Sir Holliday fue el primero en asegurarse que las princesa Waverly y Wynonna estuvieran bien.

\- El príncipe Hardy nos avisó del accidente - él mencionó con preocupación y miró a las hermanas con una sonrisa - Me alegro que ambas estén bien, sus altezas.

\- Gracias Doc - Wynonna mencionó con una leve sonrisa que borró cuando la urgencia de la situación llegó a ella - Pero no debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora. Los chicos, Nicole y Xavier están atrapados bajo todas estas rocas y están heridos. Tienen que sacarlos de ahí ahora mismo Doc, por favor....

El soldado entrenador de la guardia asintió y explicó al capitán Nedley lo que ocurría, éste se dio cuenta que era grave y que estaban muy cortos de tiempo. Llamó a la cuadrilla de soldados ordenándoles seguir despejando el desastre y la guardia real obedeció de inmediato.

Mientras el sitio del derrumbe estaba siendo despejado, Sir Holliday pidió a las gemelas Perley atender las heridas de las princesas. Mattie se hizo cargo de la herida de Waverly y Gretta hizo lo mismo con la de Wynonna. Ambas hermanas llevaban consigo sus bolsos de sanadora así que no tardaron nada en remendar las heridas de las jóvenes monarcas.

Al final, la princesa Wynonna lucía un gran vendaje en el tobillo derecho y había tenido que asistirse con un par de muletas de madera para caminar porque Gretta le había prohibido apoyar la pierna herida en el suelo.

Doc había intentado convencerla que descansara en el carruaje pero ella se negó.

\- Yo no me voy de aquí sin ver a Dolls - ella espetó con determinación y al hombre de armas no le quedó más que suspirar ante la terquedad demostrada por su monarca.

La princesa Waverly en tanto, también lucía un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo que Mattie había tenido que sostener con un pañuelo que rodeaba el cuello de la princesa. Ella debía evitar mover su extremidad lastimada y el pañuelo servía como soporte para dicho propósito.

La cuadrilla de soldados seguía trabajando a marcha forzada y en poco tiempo habían liberado más de la mitad de las rocas que cubrían a los hermanos. Un par de horas más tarde estaban completamente libres y por fin podían ver y respirar de nuevo pero no moverse.

La primera cosa que salió de sus bocas cuando pudieron comunicarse fueron los nombres de las princesas. Nicole llamando a la princesa Waverly y Xavier llamando a la princesa Wynonna.

Ellas no tardaron en acercarse a los hermanos heridos y trataron de sonreírles a pesar de que ambas estaban a punto de estallar en llanto. Las heridas de los chicos eran visibles y horribles, pero ellas hicieron todo lo posible por asegurarse de que estuvieran tranquilos.

\- Princesita Waverly... - la voz Nicole sonó rota pero miraba a su ángel con adoración a pesar de su sufrimiento - Me alegro mucho de que este a salvo- yo....

\- Shhh no hables ahora Nicole - la morena acarició el rostro sano de la pelirroja con suavidad y miedo de lastimarla - Yo estoy bien porque tú me has salvado, Nicole - le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Eres mi héroe.

\- Y usted es mi ángel - Nicole no pudo evitar sonreír pero luego arrugó su cara cuando el dolor la atacó. - Oh Dios.... Gimió en voz alta y Mattie se acercó a ellas para evaluar las heridas de la pelirroja. Se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo en un lugar como ese, necesitaban volver a palacio ya mismo.

\- Sus heridas son muy graves su alteza - la morena de ojos oscuros informó con pesadumbre - Tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí, lo más rápido posible.

Waverly asintió alentando a Nicole a no dormirse mientras Wynonna hacía lo mismo con Dolls.

\- Mantente despierto Xavier - ella le ordenó con la voz quebrada pero decidida - No te duermas por nada del mundo, ¿me has oído? No te dejaré solo. Y tu hermana se pondrá bien.

\- Como usted mande... - el joven respondió en un susurro agotado - Su alteza....

Un grupo de soldados se hizo cargo de trasladar a los heridos en las camillas. Las aseguraron mientras otros se encargaban de despejar uno de los asientos del carruaje para instalar en ellos ambas camillas. El carruaje que había llegado con la comitiva era más grande y más largo que el resto de los carruajes de palacio y era perfecto para mantener a los heridos en buenas condiciones para el viaje de vuelta.

Las hermanas Earp decidieron viajar con ellos en mismo carruaje sentándose en el asiento que quedaba libre. Wynonna se vio obligada a mantener su pie herido en el aire así que también tuvo descansar dicho pie sobre un pequeño taburete de terciopelo rojo. Los príncipes Perry y Hardy siguieron al carruaje en sus propios caballos y Sir Holliday junto al Capitán Nedley y la cuadrilla de soldados cerraba a la comitiva, todos montados a caballo.

El viaje de vuelta a palacio fue misericordiosamente rápido y cuando la comitiva llegó, fue recibida por los condes McCready que estaban muy angustiados por la falta de noticias. Cuando vieron que sus sobrinas habían regresado heridas quisieron saber lo que había ocurrido pero ellas sólo tenían cabeza para pensar en los hermanos de St. Jude.

\- Sé que están preocupados por nosotras pero estamos bien - Waverly accedió a calmar a sus tíos - Estamos un poco magulladas y la historia detrás de ello es larga pero ahora nuestra prioridad son Nicole y Xavier, ellos nos rescataron. - ella les explicó con tono de pesar - Y han resultado muy lastimados. Tenemos que ir con ellos... les prometimos....

\- Vayan - el conde Curtis asintió y les aseguró que entendía - Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, chicas.

Las hermanas asintieron de vuelta y siguieron al grupo que cargaba a los chicos heridos hasta la sala común de la enfermería.

Las gemelas Perley se hicieron cargo de ellos de manera inmediata pero pidieron a las chicas que esperaran afuera.

\- No sabemos con exactitud la magnitud de todas sus heridas y necesitamos concentración, sus altezas - Mattie explicó con seriedad - Les avisaremos cuando puedan regresan y podrán quedarse junto a ellos el tiempo que quieran, pero por mientras....

\- Está bien - Wynonna asintió y Waverly tuvo aceptar a regañadientes - Pero Mattie - ella pidió con severidad - Sálvenlos. Cueste lo que cueste. A los dos... por favor.

Mattie se quedó mirando a su monarca con intención sabiendo que no era broma. Ella sabía que la princesa tenía sentimientos por el paciente de su hermana y no tenía que mirar a la princesa Waverly para saber que la chica también tenía sentimientos muy profundos por su paciente pelirroja. Ella lo había sabido desde la primera vez que notó a la pequeña princesa tan angustiada cuando vio a la joven pelirroja en la sala de la enfermería después del torneo de esgrima.

\- Lo haremos majestad - ella se fijó en Waverly - Todo lo que sea necesario para los dos. Con vuestro permiso.

Las hermanas vieron a la sanadora principal encerrarse en la enfermería y no les quedó más remedio que esperar en una pequeña sala fuera del pabellón que asistía de cuarto de descanso para gemelas Perley.

Ambas chicas estaban cansadas y no entendían lo que había ocurrido. Desde que se enteraron en qué consistiría el torneo sorpresa nunca creyeron que se verían envueltas en tamaño desastre.

\- Cuando tío Curtis "nos secuestró" nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto - Waverly suspiró con cansancio observando que su ropa cómoda estaba hecha un desastre. - ¿Qué sucedió Wynonna? ¿Ese fue un derrumbe natural o fue provocado?

\- No lo sé baby girl - la chica negó con la cabeza. - Bien pudo ser la naturaleza pero nunca ha existido nada cerca de la montaña que hiciera que se derrumbara. No ha habido lluvias por lo tanto no deberían existir deslizamientos de tierra, no ha habido nada que hiciera suponer un derrumbe excepto por el temblor que se sintió antes. Todo esto me huele a trampa Waverly y sólo puedo pensar en un par de personas que ya no están, a menos... - ella se quedó callada al mismo tiempo que miraba un cuadro de caballos colgado de la pared de piedra. El palacio completo estaba hecho de esa construcción y cuando vio la imagen de un caballo cerca de un acantilado algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

\- Champ - ella miró a su hermana con expresión furiosa y todo su cuerpo temblaba con energía nerviosa contenida. Se agarró de las muletas y cojeó hasta donde creyó que encontraría al pomposo príncipe descansando de su viaje. La sala de la corte del primer piso. - ¡Champ Hardy James arrastra tu culo hasta aquí inmediatamente!

\- ¿Champ? - Waverly siguió a su hermana sin comprender nada de lo que decía - ¿Qué tiene que ver Champ con-?

\- Larga historia Waves - Wynonna respondió agotada por moverse con las muletas - Pero si esos idiotas de Tucker y Jonas tienen que ver algo con todo esto, estoy segura que el descerebrado de Champ también sabe más de lo que aparenta. Vamos baby girl, tenemos una rata grande y gorda que cazar y no nos queda tiempo. Apresúrate.

Waverly puso los ojos en blanco a las órdenes de su hermana pero no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Si Wynonna tenía razón y Champ también estaba involucrado en tal aberración, ni siquiera Dios lo salvaría de su furia.


	2. El Lobo y El Dragón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La princesa Wynonna persigue a una rata.  
> La princesa Waverly casi tiene un berrinche,  
> Y Nicole y Dolls están a punto de tener nuevas almas.
> 
> También está el príncipe Champ. Y luego ya no está.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso. La vida real se interpuso en el camino y otra historia WayHaught también pero esta no planeo dejarla.  
> Gracias por los kudos <3

 

Las hermanas Earp no tardaron en encontrar al príncipe Hardy en la sala de descanso de la corte. Las chicas lo vieron recogiendo sus pertenencias de manera muy caótica y desorganizada en su baúl de viaje y parecía nervioso. Todo su cuerpo delataba un signo que gritaba "culpable" por todas partes. Waverly quiso adelantarse para enfrentarlo pero Wynonna se lo impidió alzando su brazo derecho delante de ella para detenerla. La morena asintió de manera imperceptible y esperó.

\- ¿Por qué la prisa, su alteza? ¿Vas a alguna parte querido Champ? - preguntó la princesa en voz alta y el joven príncipe dio un respingo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Guardó el grupo de pergaminos que tenía en sus manos en el baúl y se volteó para enfrentar a Wynonna. Cuando vio a Waverly mirándolo con furia tragó saliva. Una cosa era ver a Wynonna Earp furiosa pero otra muy distinta era ver a Waverly Earp hecha una furia. A él no le gustaba nada. - Pareces nervioso, ¿Estás bien?

\- Si lo quieres saber Wynonna, sí. - el chico respondió con petulancia para esconder su nerviosismo - Me marcho de aquí. Tengo prisa por volver a mi reino, ya sabes, deberes reales. Nunca terminan. Y para responder a tu segunda pregunta, no. No estoy nervioso. Yo-

Él había tratado de permanecer tranquilo pero ni siquiera esperó que la princesa de ojos azules se le abalanzara al cuerpo haciendo que golpeara la espalda con una de las murallas de piedra de palacio cubierta con un tapiz rojo de un lobo y un dragón. Claro, la ironía de ello se le había escapado a él pero no a Waverly que se mantenía al lado de su hermana. Champ iba a enfrentarlas de pie tras los animales protectores de la Casa Earp.

\- Tú, pedazo de estiércol sin cerebro me dirás en este instante todo lo que sabes sobre el accidente - Wynonna no soltó su agarre a la loriga del príncipe - Ahora, Champ.

\- Yo no sé nada - el muchacho se defendió tratando de parecer inocente - Te lo ju- un golpe fuerte contra la pared lo hizo gritar ¡Ay...! ¡Waverly haz algo!

\- Prueba de nuevo principito - Wynonna se estaba cabreando de verdad ahora y eso no era bueno - Y no metas a mi hermana en esto, cobarde de mierda. ¡Habla de una vez!

\- ¡Jonas y Tucker! - el chico confesó sin pensar. Estaba demasiado asustado para no intentar librarse de una muerte segura a manos de Wynonna - Ellos han estado furiosos después de perder el torneo y me hablaron de un plan pero yo no sé nada más. ¡Lo juro!

\- ¡Lo sabía! - Wynonna gritó en voz alta llena de rabia y miró a su hermana que asintió con la misma emoción - Esos malditos bastardos... - miró a Champ - Algo más tienes que saber Champ - ella escupió - ¿Les has dicho tú en qué consistía el tercer torneo? Se suponía que nadie podía saberlo hasta hoy. ¿Cómo supieron esos canallas en qué consistiría el último torneo? Sin esa información no hubieran podido hacer nada. ¿Has sido tú el sucio topo? ¡Responde ya!

\- ¡No! - Champ respondió con vehemencia mirando entre las hermanas todavía asustado - ¡No he sido yo! ¡Tiene que ser alguien de dentro, Wynonna!

Wynonna no esperaba esa respuesta. Había quedado tan sorprendida que había soltado el agarre de muerte que tenía en contra del príncipe y él se apresuró a escabullirse como rata asustada de las garras de la morena. Terminó de empacar sus cosas y se despidió de Waverly gritando por sus asistentes para que llevaran sus cosas al carruaje.

\- Se está yendo, Wy - Waverly llamó a su hermana aun estupefacta de pie donde había estado el príncipe Hardy - ¿No haremos nada?

\- Que se vaya - fue lo único que atinó a decir la morena más grande - Esa rata no volverá a incordiarnos porque no volverá a poner un pie en este palacio nunca más. - ella se volteó lentamente con las muletas bajo los brazos - Tenemos a otra rata más importante que cazar, baby girl - ella le informó - Una que nos ha estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo y tenemos que encontrarla.

\- Pero Wy tú tienes-

\- Que hacer esto Waverly - Wynonna respondió con intención sabiendo a lo que iba su hermana - Sé que debería estar descansando pero no podré hacerlo. No sin antes saber qué hijo de puta nos ha estado traicionando todo este tiempo. Vamos.

Waverly resopló con disgusto pero siguió a su hermana por los pasillos de piedra hasta que llegaron al gran salón donde estaban reunidos sus tíos. La corte también estaba reunida allí y las chicas no tardaron en tomar sus puestos en las sillas altas del trono. Wynonna luego pidió silencio informando que instauraba una sesión de corte de emergencia.

Explicó lo sucedido a todos los presentes y los murmullos excitados no se hicieron esperar. La nobleza sabía que luego de ese tipo de sesiones siempre ocurría una desgracia.

\- La casa Earp ha sido emboscada - ella reclamó en voz alta - Alguien dentro de estas paredes ha estado pasando información al enemigo y como vuestra futura reina es mi deber desenmascarar a esa rata. - ella los miró a todos con severidad. Condes, doncellas, condesas, cancilleres, secretarios, mariscales, toda la gente reunida conocía a la familia Earp desde siempre y Wynonna no creía que ellos tuvieran que ver. Uno de los cancilleres presentes en la sesión pidió la palabra y el señor Bass Reeves, un hombre de tez oscura y aspecto honorable saludó a las princesas con respeto.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que es alguien de la corte su rata, su alteza? - él quiso saber - ¿Tiene alguna información de ello? Porque si la tiene, tal vez podemos ayudarla.

\- El príncipe Hardy James ha sido mi informante y mi hermana ha sido testigo - ella respondió al hombre con severidad pero su expresión más relajada - Él nos ha mencionado que la trampa armada por los príncipes Jonas y Tucker fue hecha gracias a la información que un espía dentro de palacio les ha dado a ellos con antelación. Mi deber como vuestra monarca es desenmascarar al espía y vuestra misión es ayudarnos. - Wynonna tragó saliva visiblemente afectada por lo sucedido - Por favor señoras y señores, necesitamos toda vuestra cooperación. En la enfermería están postrados dos chicos inocentes que lo hicieron todo para salvarnos de una tragedia y sus cuerpos están pagando las consecuencias. - inhaló profundamente - Waverly y yo también podríamos haber corrido la misma suerte pero ellos se arriesgaron y ahora no sabemos....

Wynonna no pudo seguir hablando y Waverly trató de consolarla. El príncipe Perry que había llegado a la corte unos minutos después que empezara la sesión, se acercó a su amiga luego de enterarse lo que había ocurrido. Sir Holliday y el capitán Nedley también estaban al tanto, pero fue el conde Curtis quién tomó la palabra por su sobrina.

\- Creo que vuestra misión está clara, queridos amigos - él mencionó visiblemente afectado por todo lo sucedido - Se suponía que último torneo especial tendría que demostrar el valor y la devoción de los pretendientes hacia nuestras monarcas pero esos chicos de St. Jude sin duda fueron más allá. Con el príncipe Hardy ido, creo que es menester a pesar de todo preguntar a la princesa Waverly su elección de pretendiente aunque esté clara, ¿No querida?

\- Es Nicole - la morena más pequeña logró mencionar antes de que se le quebrara la voz - Sólo ella.

\- Espero que nuestra joven dama se recupere pronto para que sepa la buena nueva - Curtis asintió con una sonrisa triste y la corte prorrumpió en aplausos suaves. Ellos estaban de acuerdo con la joven princesa, si antes tenían dudas de la capacidad de los chicos de St. Jude para ser dignos consortes de las hermanas Earp, el sacrificio demostrado por ambos había borrado todas las dudas. - él volvió a mirar a los nobles reunidos en la habitación - Pero ahora lo más importante es encontrar a nuestro espía. - él fijó su mirada en Sir Holliday y el capitán Nedley - ¿Señores?

\- Me encargaré de reunir a la guardia real y los interrogaré a todos - el capitán Nedley asintió con severidad pidiendo permiso para marcharse a los cuarteles generales.

\- Yo haré lo mismo con la gente de servicio - Sir Holliday mencionó con el entrecejo fruncido pidiendo ayuda a Shorty que no dudó en acompañarlo. Saludó a las princesas con amabilidad - Lamento lo que ha ocurrido, altezas. - él expresó con pesar - Pero no se preocupen por nada más, esta rata pronto será cazada y ya no les dará más problemas.

\- Gracias Doc - Wynonna asintió con una sonrisa forzada y miró al anciano de cabello gris - Shorty. Gracias señores.

Ambos hombres también salieron del Gran Salón y el canciller Revees volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Si así lo desean altezas, podría formar una reunión especial con mis congéneres en la corte - él propuso - Tal vez haya más de un espía que puede estar en cualquier otra parte.

\- Eso sería muy amable de vuestra parte señor Revees - Wynonna asintió más animada - Se lo agradecería mucho.

El hombre asintió con cortesía y se levantó de su asiento para reunir a la gente necesaria. La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres de la corte estaba dispuesta a ayudar así que no tardaron demasiado en comenzar las pesquisas.

En tanto, el príncipe Perry estaba dispuesto a quedarse con Wynonna pero estaba en una encrucijada. Él tenía que marcharse a su reino de manera inmediata. Cuando fue convocado a la corte, no pudo ir tan pronto porque llegó una misiva desde su reino que lo conminaba a volver de inmediato. Les explicó su problema a las princesas y Wynonna estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlo marchar.

\- Sé que no es justo pedir que te quedes cuando... - ella miró a su hermana - ¿No das un momento baby girl?

\- Por supuesto - Waverly asintió sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un momento privado. Se despidió de Perry y salió de la sala del trono.

Una vez a solas la princesa Wynonna volvió a retomar la palabra.

\- Sé que no es justo pedirte que te quedes, Perry - la chica suspiró - Porque me imagino que ya sabes mi decisión, ¿no?

\- El señor Dolls es un hombre con mucha suerte, mi querida Wynonna - él asintió con un dejo de tristeza - Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido.

\- Yo también, pero no quiero hablar de él ahora - Wynonna suspiró mirando a su amigo - Gracias. Gracias por ser tan amable, tan caballero. Tan honorable. Quedan muy pocos como tú Perry Crofte y espero que pronto encuentres a una buena dama para ti. Te lo mereces. Absolutamente todo.

El príncipe Perry asintió y se despidió de la princesa con un galante beso en la mano. Salió de la sala de trono con los honores de un príncipe y la guardia de la corte lo escoltó hasta su carruaje. De toda la comitiva de la Casa Crofte sólo estaban el príncipe y dos de sus emisarios.

El palacio Earp volvía a ser lo de siempre y Wynonna tomó su tiempo para descansar, excepto que no pudo hacer eso por mucho tiempo porque Waverly volvió a entrar a la habitación buscándola.

\- Wynonna... - ella miró a su hermana con tristeza - Mattie me ha-

\- Vamos - ella se levantó con pesadez de la silla alta y le pidió a sus tíos que vigilaran a la corte. Los condes asintieron con una sonrisa y las hermanas se marcharon a la enfermería.

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a la enfermería las gemelas Perley ya las esperaban. Mattie les explicó lo que había tenido que hacer con los chicos para mantenerlos estables.

\- No les mentiré, altezas - ella espetó - Los chicos todavía no han dejado de correr peligro. No hay mucho que podamos hacer para salvarles la vida y eso que lo hemos intentado todo. Pero sus heridas son demasiado extensas. De hecho ellos no deberían siquiera seguir vivos. Excepto que hay algo y sé que esto no les gustará a sus altezas pero es muy importante - Mattie explicó mirando a las monarcas que no despegaban la vista de los camastros gemelos que mantenían la comodidad de los chicos heridos. Mattie había tenido que sedar a Nicole y a Dolls cuando se dio cuenta que no podrían seguir soportando la vigilia, no con la cantidad nefasta de heridas que compartían entre los dos. - observó a Waverly - Princesa Waverly, ¿Recuerda usted la historia detrás del escudo familiar? ¿El motivo del lobo y el dragón en él?

\- Yo sí - Waverly sonrió por primera vez después del accidente. Fue un agrado hablar de la historia de sus antepasados. - Se dice que el Rey Edwin Earp salió a en una cruzada por los reinos del atlántico en búsqueda de una espada especial. Esta espada tenía la particularidad de que podía identificar la maldad en los seres humanos y brillaba en dorado cuando estaba cerca de un ser de esas características. La leyenda dice que el Rey Edwin encontró la espada dorada y que tuvo que enfrentarse a un dragón por ella. Animal y hombre se enfrentaron en una pelea a muerte que no terminó con la vida de ninguno de los dos porque un lobo con aspecto humano llegó al auxilio del Rey cuando lo vio luchando por su vida.

El lobo logró disuadir al dragón de una forma pacífica porque el animal era especial y eso hizo que el dragón huyera. Edwin desde entonces aceptó la amistad del lobo a pesar de que su espada brillaba a su alrededor. El rey supo que a pesar de su aspecto bestial un lobo podía ser un guardían y fue así que él optó por incluirlo en el linaje familiar. El dragón llegó tiempo después, cuando en otra de las aventuras del Rey éste salió con el lobo y ambos fueron atacados por unos demonios de ojos rojos.

\- Edwin Earp había adoptado la espada dorada con el nombre de Peacemaker y descubrió que podía acabar con esos demonios y mandarlos al infierno con la espada. Sin embargo, él no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda del dragón que una vez intentó asesinar. El animal salvó la vida de ambos y desde entonces ha sido el segundo guardián de la familia Earp.

\- Gran lección de historia, baby girl - Wynonna expresó con un dejo de orgullo mirando a Waverly con una sonrisa que dejó cuando se concentró en las hermanas gemelas - Eso ha sido bastante instructivo pero no tengo idea a qué viene todo esto - ¿Cómo es que la leyenda Earp salvará a estos chicos?

Mattie y Greta se miraron al mismo tiempo que asintieron y se concentraron en las hermanas Earp.

\- Bueno, hemos experimentado - Greta admitió mirando a su gemela que asintió - Mattie es experimentada en alquimia y nuestros antepasados tienen lazos espirituales con los dos animales guardianes de su familia así que...

\- Creemos que podremos salvar a los chicos si conseguimos que las almas de los guardianes se transfieran a sus cuerpos.

Waverly y Wynonna se quedaron mirando a las gemelas con la boca abierta. Ambas se dieron cuenta a lo que se referían las sanadoras y no podían creerlo. Wynonna interrumpió.

\- Está bien, déjenme ver si lo entendí bien - ella dijo con un dejo de irritación - ¿Ustedes están sugiriendo convertir a estos chicos en las bestias de nuestro escudo? - ella se rió - Porque eso sería...

\- La única manera de salvarlos. - Mattie la contradijo con severidad - El accidente los ha dejado con heridas tan profundas que ni siquiera el tiempo las podrá sanar, sus altezas. Ellos necesitarán más que eso para recuperarse y aun así, no sabemos cómo resultará. Pero si quieren mi sinceridad, sería eso o la muerte.

Wynonna iba a quejarse pero fue interrumpida por Waverly que no dudó en responder a las palabras de su mentora.

\- Acepto - la pequeña princesa expresó con premura - Confío en ti Mattie, sé que tú puedes salvar a Nicole. - Ella miró a Gretta - Y también confío en ti Gretta, sé que tú puedes salvar a Xavier. - ella miró a su hermana - Es la única manera, Wy. Ellos morirán sino... por favor, la necesito....

Si había algo en el mundo de la princesa Wynonna que no era capaz de hacer jamás, eso era negarle nada a su hermana pequeña, menos cuando la miraba con una expresión tan afligida.

\- Está bien - susurró tragando saliva y miró a las gemelas hablando con más autoridad - Está bien, háganlo. Lo que sea necesario.

Ambas hermanas esbozaron una sonrisa luego de tener el permiso real. Ellas explicaron que iban a tener que tener toda la privacidad del mundo por lo que sería más fácil y más seguro si trasladaban a los enfermos a otro sitio fuera de las tierras de palacio pero sin salir del reino.

\- Eso será fácil - Wynonna respondió - Se pueden trasladar al Homestead. Es una gran cabaña lejos de palacio. Era el refugio de descanso de nuestro padre cuando salía de sus tierras con la comitiva de caza. Desde que él murió nadie más la ha usado.

\- Yo quiero ir - Waverly pidió antes de que las hermanas salieran a prepararse - Por favor, quiero estar cerca de ella....

\- Waverly... - Wynonna trató de disuadir a su hermana, pero la morena más pequeña sólo tenía ojos para Mattie.

\- Mattie, por favor - ella insistió - Yo necesito-

\- Lo sé muy bien su alteza - la suavidad en la voz de la sanadora era evidente pero también lo era su fuerza - Sé que necesita estar al lado de su campeona pero esta vez no podrá ser, princesa. Este será un experimento muy peligroso para todos, incluso para ellos - refiriéndose a Xavier y Nicole - Y no sabemos cómo reaccionarán cuando despierten. Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar aquí junto a su hermana por nuestras noticias. Es lo más seguro.

\- Pero-

\- Basta, Waverly - Wynonna espetó con seriedad obligando a su hermana a quedarse a su lado - Ya oíste a las gemelas fantásticas, no puedes ir porque es demasiado peligroso.

\- ¡Pero Nicole me necesita Wynonna! - ella se quejó en voz alta a tres pasos de hacer un berrinche - Yo no sólo puedo quedarme aquí sin-

\- Dolls también me necesita, baby girl - el tono de voz de Wynonna ahora sonaba frágil - Sé que ambos nos necesitan pero no así cariño. Tienes que confiar en nuestras sanadoras, ahora tenemos que armarnos de paciencia y esperar, Waves. Sólo esperar.

Waverly asintió y suspiró. Ella sabía que Wynonna tenía razón pero esperar era un juego más fácil de decirlo que de hacerlo. Ella se vio obligada a despedirse de Nicole y no pudo evitar hacerlo con un suave beso en la frente y una tierna caricia en el rostro.

\- Tienes que recuperarte, ¿está bien Nicole? - ella pidió en tono angustiado - Tienes que hacerlo porque yo no aceptaré otra manera. Eres mi campeona, Nicole Haught. Ganaste el torneo. Tienes que despertar para celebrarlo y tu hermano tiene que despertar porque no puede dejar sola a mi hermana. Ambos tienen que regresar, ¿me has oído? Los queremos a ambos, vivos. Es una orden que tendrán que cumplir pronto, ¿bueno? Porque nosotras estaremos aquí, esperándolos.

Mientras Waverly se despedía de Nicole, Wynonna hacía lo propio con Dolls. Ella estaba al lado de su camastro pero no hablaba. Se dedicaba a mirar su cuerpo lleno de vendas que contrastaban de una manera inquietante con su piel oscura. Wynonna no podía creer que Dolls la había salvado de una trampa que terminó siendo mortal por culpa de dos principitos idiotas que no soportaron la derrota.

Se suponía que el tercer torneo era una sorpresa, era cierto, pero era una sorpresa inofensiva. No mortal. No estaba planeada para ser la trampa que resultó ser, pero claro, eso suponía que debía suceder en otros casos no en este. Los otros casos no tenían a tres principitos de pacotilla que obligaron a todos a ponerse en peligro cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban perdiendo.

El único príncipe que estuvo lejos de eso había sido Perry. Fue el único honorable de todos que aceptó su derrota con valentía pero fue premiado por la princesas para formar parte permanente de la corte del reino. Ya que sus familias tenían tratos económicos en común, eso no fue un gran cambio excepto por el detalle especial de que el escudo Crofte también permanecería en el palacio Earp. Wynonna pensó en hacerlo como agradecimiento y como una muestra de cariño, también le informaría que él podía tener un pequeño porcentaje de sus tierras para hacer de ellas lo que plazca y esperaba que Perry estuviera de acuerdo.

Y Waverly y Wynonna lo sabían porque la Peacemaker había brillado en dorado desde que ambos entraron a palacio para asistir al primer Torneo y la espada nunca dejó de brillar hasta que ambos se marcharon. La espada había reconocido a sus enemigos alertando a la familia que tuviera cuidado.

Sin embargo ellos también tenían sus marcas. Tiempo más tarde Waverly supo que eran marcas falsas. No estaban realmente falsificadas, no estaban dibujadas, pero tampoco eran como las que tenían Dolls y Nicole. No se veían con tanta claridad y tan crudamente como lo hicieron las de ellos y cuando Waverly le preguntó a Mattie al respecto ella le dio una respuesta interesante.

\- Eso quiere decir su alteza, que ellos no eran los indicados - dijo con amabilidad - Las marcas de los príncipes parecían más un dibujo que un tatuaje de fuego, no creo que ni siquiera les haya dolido, pero las marcas de los chicos de St. Jude son otra cosa. Ellos tienen la carne quemada y estoy segura que sufrieron mucho cuando esas marcas aparecieron en sus pechos así que eso tiene otra razón. Ellos son los verdaderos. Vuestras almas gemelas. Recuerde que sin dolor no hay recompensa y creo que después de todo lo que han pasado ellos se las han ganado.

Y sí que lo hicieron, con creces. Al extremo que ahora tenían que luchar por sus vidas en un experimento alquímico loco que les convertiría en un par de bestias ancestrales.

Wynonna se despidió de Dolls con un beso en la mejilla y con una sola orden.

\- Vive - espetó con fuerza - Hazlo porque de lo contrario seré capaz de vencer a la propia muerte para traerte de vuelta y matar ese culo sexy con mis propias manos, ¿Lo has entendido soldado? - exigió con ferocidad y luego en un tono más suave - Porque te necesito. Tu hermana te necesita.... esta familia también te necesita Xavier Dolls así que no te atrevas a morir, no mientras sea capaz de ordenarte lo contrario.

Mattie tuvo que interrumpir a Wynonna diciéndole que debían marcharse pronto. La otra chica asintió y pidió llamar a Sir Holliday y el Capitán Nedley. La comitiva de traslado se marchó con los enfermos al Homestead esa misma noche.

Ahora simplemente quedaba lo peor....

Esperar.

O eso pensaba porque de pronto apareció Shorty en la enfermería buscando a las chicas.

\- Los hemos encontrado, altezas - él mencionó con orgullo - Hemos capturado a las ratas y están esperando sentencia enjaulados en la sala de trono.

Las hermanas Earp se miraron y asintieron.

\- Lidera nuestro camino, señor - la princesa Wynonna pidió con una sonrisa que imitó Waverly siguiéndola de cerca - Porque ahora queremos divertirnos....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y gracias por la lectura :)  
> Pueden encontrarme en Tumblr: wayhaphinellstein82  
> Y en Twitter: AlmaFlamenca82


	3. Recuérdame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las almas del Lobo y el Dragón, los guardianes de la Casa Earp, están libres y ahora depende de las princesas Waverly y Wynonna traer de vuelta a sus pretendientes a la conciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero explicar de inmediato que esta no será una historia g!p. No tengo nada en contra de ese tipo de historias, de hecho yo las leo y tengo mis favoritas pero debo confesar que no me siento cómoda escribiéndolas. No creo que en realidad pueda ser capaz de ver a Nicole con un pene masculino y siempre me he preguntado por qué han salido tantas historias de ese tipo en el fandom. Mi primera teoría tiene que ver con el propio cómic de Beau Smith, pero mi segunda teoría, la más veraz a mis ojos tiene que ver con el uniforme de Nicole.  
> Creo que a Katherine Barrell no le gustaba los kakhis no tanto porque los considerara feos, sino porque nunca le ajustaron a su figura. Recuerdo que en capítulo del primer beso WayHaught en el sofá de Nedley a los pantalones de Nicole se le formaron un bulto de aire en la entrepierna que en realidad parecía como si tuviera algo más en ese lugar. Creo que ella se debió dar cuenta y por eso no le gustó.  
> De ese uniforme echo de menos el stetson no lo puedo negar, pero lo del bulto del pantalón son sólo teorías que me encantaría leer de vosotros también.  
> Gracias por los kudos.

Oscuridad. Fuego. Energía. Nicole Haught se sentía envuelta en capas. Muchas capas que no era capaz de distinguir. Muchas capas que la hacían sentir confusa pero que en medio de su confusión podía comprender tres de ellas. La oscuridad. Una oscuridad amarga, filosa. Una oscuridad perenne que no parecía desvanecerse nunca y que dejaba su mente sumida en un estado de espeso vacío.

La otra capa que podía sentir era el fuego. Un fuego que parecía consumirlo todo a su alrededor. Un fuego que parecía derretir su cuerpo de adentro hacía fuera y que dolía. Dolía mucho pero no podía quejarse. No podía hablar, no podía expresar todo lo estaba sintiendo porque no era dueña de su cuerpo. En esos momentos se sentía como una marioneta con las extremidades carbonizadas pendiendo de un hilo que un titiritero invisible hacía mover con sus manos gigantes para su propia diversión.

La última capa era la energía. Una energía irrefrenable. Una energía que se estaba acumulando poco a poco en su interior y que creía que la haría estallar en mil pedazos de un momento a otro.

Esa energía era la que la volvía inquieta, la hacía querer moverse y gritar. Gritar en voz alta hasta que su garganta sangrara.

Pero de nuevo, ella no podía hacer nada de eso. Su conciencia pendía de un hilo, constantemente atraída por una voz que le hablaba en un idioma antiguo que casi no reconoció pero creyó que era latín.

\- "Surgit. Excitare, lupus ad animan meam. Ego sum vobis ante lucem surgere vocant. Ad opus fac tibi. Vivere." (Despierta. Despierta, alma de lobo. Te estoy llamando para que te levantes, para que hagas tu trabajo. Para vivir).

"Excitare, Lycan meam. Custos est clypeus. Amicus homini quod ab inferno liberavit". (Despierta, alma lycan. Guardián del escudo. Amigo del hombre que salvaste del infierno).

\- "Nunc et usque in aeternum vive" (Vive ahora y para siempre).

 

Un canto de sirena. Eso era lo que podía oír. Un canto irresistible que la hacía querer correr al resquicio de cordura que le estaban enviando para evitar ahogarse. Ella quiso correr hacía esa luz que le ordenaba vivir, abrir los ojos. Despertar. Pero no podía moverse. Parecía condenada a ahogarse hasta que la extraña capa que vibraba en su interior se despertó. Y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que tenía una segunda alma habitando la suya.

 

Las capas de Dolls en cambio eran un poco distintas, la única capa en común con la de su hermana era la capa de fuego. Era todo lo que él podía sentir, fuego caliente y luminoso.

Sus capas distinguibles eran el fuego, la luz y la muerte. La luz lo rodeaba su cuerpo como si estuviera envuelto en una bola de energía color azul. Esa energía regeneraba su cuerpo a ritmo acelerado pero al mismo tiempo dejaba las partes de él que estaban agónicas, completamente muertas. No podía liberarse de esa luz, era todo lo que podía ver, lo que podía oler y sentir. Esa luz parecía una red en la que él estaría atrapado por la eternidad, porque Xavier Dolls pensó que estaba muerto. El dolor en su cuerpo le hizo desear morir pero cuando la luz y el fuego lo envolvieron todo lo demás desapareció.

Su canto de sirena también era parecido al de Nicole pero era en otra lengua. No la recordaba mucho pero creyó que podría ser gaélico.

\- "Xýpna. Xypníste, psychí tou drákou. Sas kaló na sikotheíte. Gia na kánete ti douleiá sas. Na zeis." (Despierta. Despierta, alma de dragón. Te estoy llamando para que te levantes. Para que hagas tu trabajo. Para vivir).

"Xypníste, psychí drákon. Kidemónas tis aspídas. Fílos tou anthrópou pou sósate apó tin kólasi." (Despierta, alma de dragón. Guardián del escudo. Amigo del hombre que salvaste del infierno).

"Zíste tóra kai gia pánta". (Vive ahora y para siempre).

 

Los cantos de sirena eran demasiado atrayentes para no seguirlos. Demasiado evocadores para no obedecer. Xavier Dolls se dio cuenta que a medida que avanzaba su alma se alejó de su cuerpo por un momento y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, una segunda alma habitó junto a la suya.

Cuando los cantos aumentaron su intensidad al máximo dos extrañas cosas sucedieron al unísono.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo. Cuatro pupilas amarillas antinaturales se dieron a conocer de manera simultánea y dos gritos inhumanos hicieron temblar la tierra de una manera tan poderosa que no hubo alma en el reino de Purgatory que no la hubiera oído.

 

\- ¿Qué en el infierno fue eso? - Wynonna que estaba en el palacio y sintió retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies no pudo evitar preguntarle a sus acompañantes - ¿Monstruos?

\- Eso mi querida señora - Sir Holliday respondió sin mirarla ya que estaba mirando por el gran ventanal de la sala de trono - Fueron ellos. Los guardianes han sido despertados. Eso significa que-

\- Las gemelas fantásticas estaban en lo cierto - Wynonna no pudo evitar responder por él con una sonrisa emocionada - Ellas los han salvado.

Por toda la emoción que los presentes en el gran salón pudieran sentir, nadie se dio cuenta del único testigo que estaba a punto de hacer su aparición en la habitación. Este testigo había oído el estruendo cuando iba de camino al lugar pero no alcanzó a entrar debido a que su curiosidad por la charla entre la princesa Wynonna y Sir Holliday fue más grande que su miedo.

Cuando entendió sus palabras también se emocionó y salió corriendo. Olvidándose por completo que tiempo antes había tenido que ser testigo de una ejecución con la espada Peacemaker a unos traidores que acabaron convertidos en cenizas delante de sus ojos. Este testigo tenía una misión muy lejos de palacio y más cerca de la casa que el rey Ward usaba como refugio. El Homestead.

Sin embargo el  testigo que se consideró sigiloso por haber resguardado su identidad bajo una capa con capucha, fue identificado por otro testigo al que golpeó sin querer en su apuro por salir de palacio.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - Shorty exclamó de pronto cuando sintió el golpe a la altura de su estómago - ¿Princesa...? ¿A dónde...?

El testigo no hizo caso, sólo corrió. Y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la cuadra de las caballerizas pidiéndole, no, exigiéndole a un mozo de cuadra que ensillara a CJ. El joven llamado Pete York asintió sin dudarlo y en poco tiempo el testigo salió a todo galope por el conocido camino que su padre tomaba cuando salía de palacio junto a la comitiva de caza. Todavía tenía que evadir a la guardia real de las puertas, pero sólo le bastó otra orden para que le dejaran el pase libre directo a su destino.

CJ galopó a la velocidad del trueno pero eso no sirvió de mucho cuando a lo lejos pudo oír voces aireadas llamando su nombre. Todas le pedían que se detuviera pero una vez más, el testigo no hizo caso y siguió corriendo hasta perderse por completo en la oscuridad.

 

\- No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado hermana - Gretta mencionó con emoción. Ellas habían logrado algo increíble sin duda. Despertar las almas de los guardianes de la Casa Earp. El lobo y el dragón ahora yacían en los cuerpos de los futuros consortes de las princesas y eso causó una reacción en cadena que sanó sus heridas pero ahora se encontraban en un severo problema. Los chicos se habían despertado llenos de energía reprimida y salvajismo y ahora corrían libres como dos bestias sin domesticar por el bosque circundante al homestead.

Ambos seres sobrenaturales en cuerpos humanos eran un peligro para el resto de la gente del pueblo y para las herederas Earp también porque las gemelas no habían logrado conectarse con la parte humana en los chicos de St. Jude para evitar, precisamente eso. Que salieran huyendo.

Así que los seguían. Ellas habían hecho la magia y la alquimia como nunca antes creando antídotos que mantendrían a las bestias dóciles, dormidas la mayoría del tiempo. Fue lo que hicieron cuando les inyectaron a sus pacientes una dosis de las pociones que liberarían las almas de los guardianes en sus cuerpos y que por desgracia deberán seguir inyectándose para mantenerse humanos todo el tiempo posible.

Las bestias estaban llamadas a salir en tiempos de guerra, o en momentos que las hermanas Earp se encontrasen en máximo peligro. El deber de ambos guardianes era protegerlas con sus vidas, pero ahora, esa misma misión podría volverse en contra de ambas.

Fue el motivo por el cuál Mattie agarró la poción de Wolfbane para Nicole, una pócima roja que tenía guardada en una jeringa especial hecha de una base de goma, un tubo de cristal largo y una aguja hecha de hueso de bisonte metalizado. La primera inyección que ella le había tenido que administrar a su paciente fue una dosis intravenosa directamente a la vena carótida pero la otras dosis tenían que se intramusculares, la zona de la cadera era el lugar perfecto para la inyectar la segunda dosis, eso si es que conseguía detenerla antes.

Sin embargo, había un detalle muy importante con su experimento. Si bien Nicole iba ser capaz de transformarse en el alma que compartía la suya, ella todavía seguía siendo un cincuenta por cierto humana. La transformación sanó sus heridas, remendó sus huesos rotos y las heridas en su cabeza, pero el efecto del lobo en su cuerpo siempre sería parcial. Ya que no era un hombre lobo nacido ni mordido, Nicole todavía sentiría en sus huesos las consecuencias del accidente.

Ella iba a tener que aprender a lidiar con una leve cojera y un poco de dolor el tiempo en los que la luna en el cielo no estuviera presente. Mattie sólo esperaba que aquello no fuera un impedimento para que la chica entrara en la guardia real de su princesa cuando las monarcas se coronaran reinas.

Gretta había hecho lo mismo con su paciente. También le había inyectado en la vena carótida una pócima que hizo posible su recuperación pero a diferencia del Wolfbane, el Dragonian era de color violeta. La pócima que mantendría las partes dormidas y controladas del dragón era de color azul eléctrico y también era una inyección intramuscular.

Con Dolls, Gretta había tenido más suerte. La energía del dragón era milenaria y más fuerte que la del lobo por lo que su paciente no sufriría ninguna secuela extra del accidente. Él estaba completamente curado de todas sus heridas y se mantendría así por mucho tiempo porque había algo que ambos tenían en común.

Media inmortalidad.

Los chicos vivirían más que el promedio del resto de los humanos. Envejecerían de manera más lenta. Nicole tendría que evitar la plata como la peste, pero si se salvaban de ese tipo de peligros extremos sus vidas serían largas y felices si lograban controlar a sus respectivas bestias interiores.

\- Lo hemos logrado Gretta, pero les hemos perdido también - Mattie negó con la cabeza al tiempo que azuzaba a su caballo a ir más rápido - El Homestead ha quedado destrozado y he escuchado pisadas de caballo frenéticas de camino hasta aquí. Puedo sentir que una de las princesas ha llegado a estos parajes sin duda buscando a su alma gemela. Tenemos que encontrar a esos chicos primero que ella, hermana. Sino su vida correrá peligro.

Gretta asintió con determinación y ambas hermanas siguieron los pasos dejados por los chicos ahora convertidos en animales. Un aullido feroz se escuchó cerca del valle que rodeaba el homestead y no dudaron en seguirlo. Al menos los chicos de St. Jude no se habían ido demasiado lejos.

 

Pero ella no era la única que había escuchado el aullido de lobo y lo había seguido. La princesa Waverly Earp también lo había hecho y había rodeado a las gemelas Perley con habilidad desviándose de su camino y yendo por un atajo que sólo ella conocía.

Un grupo de rocas desviaba el camino directo que habían tomado las gemelas y la princesa lo saltó por el costado. Corrió con CJ por una cuesta empinada de bajada hasta el claro del bosque que mantenía ocultos a sus habitantes por un tupido grupo de arces.

Fue allí donde la princesa encontró a su pretendiente. Nicole estaba completamente transformada en un ser salvaje, sobrenatural, inmenso. El hombre lobo ante ella era un ser imponente de pelaje marrón rojizo como el de CJ pero de color mucho más llamativo que el del caballo. Era pelirrojo como su dueña. Pero Nicole había dejado de ser esa chica dócil que se había arrodillado a sus pies saludándola con galantería la primera vez que se conocieron y ahora era una bestia irreconocible sedienta de sangre.

Esta fase de lobo era un ser bípedo que también corría a cuatro patas, tenía una mandíbula capaz de partir en dos a un caballo y dientes filosos que podían arrancarte la cabeza de un mordisco. Las garras de las manos y los pies también eran peligrosas, pero todo su cuerpo amplio y fibroso era lo más espeluznante. Esta Nicole Haught había salido de una historia de pesadillas pero Waverly descubrió que no le tenía miedo. Incluso cuando vio a la bestia alzar la cabeza mientras buscaba comida y la olió.

Un par de ojos ambarinos y luminosos le devolvieron la mirada y gruñido feroz salió del hocico de ese ser que no dudó en avanzar con sigilo cuando descubrió a su presa.

Pero la princesa se había dado cuenta y salió del claro a toda velocidad arriba de CJ al campo abierto. Fue cuando se encontró con las gemelas Perley, su hermana Wynonna, Sir Holliday, el capitán Nedley y una cuadrilla de treinta soldados armados con espadas, ballestas, lanzas y antorchas. No era un escenario idóneo para acercarse a la chica que estaba buscando y la llamada asustada de su hermana lo hizo peor, pero como era su costumbre a ella no le importaba.

\- ¡Waverly Earp, aléjate de ella! - la morena exigió a su hermana en tono demandante delante de todos. Ella estaba muy asustada por lo que Nicole en su estado animal le podía hacer a Waverly así que cuando escuchó a Shorty decirle que la había visto salir corriendo de palacio en dirección a las cuadras, no tardó en seguirla. La comitiva había salido a caballo pero la princesa Wynonna decidió también llevar otro carruaje para el viaje de vuelta. Tenían que ser rápidos si querían encontrar a la pequeña princesa a tiempo y a la morena más alta le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando vio a su hermana sana y salva montada arriba de su caballo favorito. Por eso no dudó en llamarla pero luego gruñó una maldición cuando la otra chica hizo caso omiso de sus demandas. - ¡Waverly! - ella insistió - ¡No volveré a repetirlo!

\- Tengo que estar con ella - la morena más pequeña alzó la voz pero no gritó enojada como su hermana. Apenas podía quitarle los ojos a la bestia que tenía frente a ella. El animal se había visto obligado a detenerse cuando se vio rodeado de guardias con armas y fuego pero todavía estaba dispuesto a tener su premio. Uno que estaba al alcance de su mano y que aun con todo parecía no temerle.

Sin embargo, la voz de la chica le llamó la atención y sus orejas se movieron. La bestia no sabía cómo ni dónde o por qué, pero había reconocido esa voz de alguna parte.

\- Tengo que estar con ella, Wy - Waverly insistió mirando por una vez a su hermana que la miraba de vuelta con una mezcla de emociones entre nerviosa y furiosa - Tengo que hacer que ella me vea, hermanita. Necesito que Nicole Haught me recuerde y pueda regresar. Y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo con Dolls así que ve a por él, Wynonna. Él te necesita.

\- Pero baby girl - Wynonna lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar sola a su hermana - Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Lo sé - Waverly estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa melancólica - Pero yo no tengo miedo - miró a la bestia que no había dejado de mirarla en todo ese rato - Nunca podría tenerle miedo. - miró a su hermana con determinación - Yo puedo hacerlo Wynonna, confía en mí.

\- Está bien, Waves - la heredera asintió por fin a regañadientes - Confiaré en ti pero todavía tendrás compañía. Ellos no harán nada si tú no lo ordenas. Ten cuidado.

\- Tú también Wy - ella le pidió con un dejo de preocupación y recibió de vuelta un guiño de asentimiento.

Wynonna dejó a su hermana a cargo del capitán Nedley más quince soldados armados y en compañía de Mattie Perley, mientras ella se iba a buscar a Xavier con Sir Holliday, los otros quince soldados armados y Gretta Perley. Todos cabalgaron en dirección contraria hacia el valle. Tuvieron que correr a las montañas.

 

Cuando la mitad de la cuadrilla se marchó, el lobo creyó que tendría libertad para atacar a su presa pero todavía no se decidía a avanzar. Casi gruñó cuando la vio bajarse del caballo y acercarse a su lado. A paso lento y con las manos en alto.

\- No te haré daño - la chica mencionó en voz alta acercándose aún más a la bestia - Nadie te hará daño Nicole Haught, no mientras pueda evitarlo. Estás a salvo.

La bestia reaccionó con furia a la voz de la humana. Volvió a gruñir y a enseñar los dientes con ferocidad dispuesta a tomar el premio que no podía permitir ser desperdiciado. Dejó que su confiada presa se acercara lo suficiente para abalanzarse sobre ella. Fue una acción violenta que la princesa medio esperaba pero que de todas maneras la pilló desprevenida y no pudo evitar gritar cuando su menudo cuerpo chocó contra el suelo de tierra.

\- ¡Majestad! - Mattie gritó con nerviosismo al ver que su monarca estaba siendo atacada. El capitán Nedley estaba a punto de ordenar un ataque pero la voz de la princesa lo detuvo de golpe.

\- ¡Que nadie se mueva! - ella ordenó - ¡Aléjense! Todos menos tú, Mattie. Tengo esto.

El capitán de la guardia maldijo por lo bajo pero hizo un gesto con la mano para obligar a sus soldados a bajar las armas y apartarse un par de metros de la princesa y la bestia.

Mattie Perley se quedó en su lugar y avanzó unos pocos pasos a pie, decidiendo bajar del caballo cuando se dio cuenta que sería inútil arriba del animal cuando la princesa lograra su cometido. Aquel acto iba ser necesario tarde o temprano pero su idea era hacerlo en un lugar controlado. Se dio cuenta de esto y no había más que hacer que esperar y rezar.

La princesa volvió a concentrarse en su pretendiente. Ella podía oír el bajo gruñido de la bestia que todavía no la atacaba y eso le dio la oportunidad para tratar de llamar su atención.

\- Sé que debes estar confundida Nicole, pero todavía eres tú - Waverly insistió en voz suave y una sonrisa calmada - Esta bestia es parte de lo que te ha salvado la vida y ahora tendrás que mantenerla para seguir viva. Lamento que haya robado tu decisión de ti mi señora, pero era necesario. No estaba dispuesta a perderte Nicole Haught, ni ahora ni nunca. Soy tu princesa y tú serás mi consorte y no lo quiero de otra manera, así que te pido. No. Te ordeno, Nicole Haught que me recuerdes. Eres mi guardiana, regresa a mí... Recuérdame.

La bestia gruñó por última vez deseando acabar con su presa hasta que escuchó la orden. Sus orejas se animaron y su alma sintió la conexión con la joven que tenía apresada contra su musculoso cuerpo. Miró a los ojos de la chica y la reconoció. Eran los de su princesa. Su soberana, su futura reina. Un aullido al frío de la noche fue su única respuesta que hizo a la bestia alejarse de Waverly y luego saludarla con respeto. De rodillas y en un acto de completa sumisión la bestia saludó a su soberana y la morena sonrió.

\- Estás de vuelta, Nicole - la chica sonrió acercándose al animal pelirrojo que no se atrevía a mirarla - Mírame, por favor. No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Ojos ambarinos volvieron a mirarla de vuelta y esta vez no estaban llenos de ira. Eran suaves, melosos. Como los de un cachorro considerando que el lobo no dejada de mover su cola con entusiasmo cuando la princesa decidió dar un paso más y acercar su palma al hocico del animal para que reconociera su olor.

Las fosas nasales del lobo se llenaron con la esencia de la lavanda y la orquídea. Un par de olores potentes que envolvieron sus sentidos y que excitaron de sobremanera todo su ser. La esencia de su princesa era única y la bestia supo que nunca más la olvidaría. El lobo tampoco pudo evitar lamer con timidez la mano de su futura reina y su cola volvió a moverse con entusiasmo cuando escuchó un chillido sorprendido a la acción inesperada.

\- No babas, Nicole - Waverly hizo un mohín pero no dejó de sonreír. Estaba encantada de haber podido apaciguar la furia de su guardiana, pero más feliz estaba de saber que la parte de Nicole escondida dentro de la bestia por fin la recordaba.

La princesa quería hablar más con Nicole pero fue interrumpida por Mattie que se había acercado con sigilo a la joven y a su guardiana y la había llamado en voz alta.

Aquella interrupción volvió a activar la ferocidad en la bestia que no dudó en defender a su princesa de un nuevo enemigo. Gruñó con rabia dispuesta a atacar al intruso pero una mano pequeña y suave que acariciaba el pelaje entre sus orejas la detuvo.

\- Calma, Nicole - ella llamó en tono calmado a la otra chica dentro del animal - Ella es Mattie Perley. Nuestra sanadora. Ella te ha salvado. No es nuestro enemigo, mi vida no está en peligro ni la tuya tampoco. Lo prometo.

La bestia pelirroja se calmó haciendo una especie de asentimiento mientras dejaba que la nueva humana se acercara a su majestad.

\- Lamento la interrupción alteza, pero esto es importante - ella le enseñó la jeringa con el líquido rojo - Su guardiana no podrá mantenerse en estado de lobo por mucho tiempo, princesa. Tiene que haber un equilibrio de energías mientras no haya luna. Para salvarla esta noche he tenido que forzar su transformación y así mismo tendrá que volver a su forma humana.

\- ¿Con esa inyección? - Waverly se acercó a su mentora - ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, princesa - ella asintió - Es necesario. Tendrá que inyectarle la poción a la altura de la cadera.

Ella vio la jeringa improvisada y tragó saliva, sabiendo que tendría que romper su promesa y lastimar a Nicole por una última vez.

\- Se ve doloroso Mattie - ella suspiró - No quiero asustarla.

\- Lo siento alteza, pero es la única manera - la descendiente de los Blacksmith se disculpó - Otra manera mucho más violenta sería un dardo tranquilizante pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tendrá que hacerlo usted misma.

Waverly asintió con pesar y tomó la jeringa de la mano de la morena más alta. Se acercó a Nicole que todavía la esperaba y Waverly le explicó con calma y paciencia lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

\- Tengo que hacer algo que sé que no te gustará mucho Nicole pero es necesario, ¿bueno? - ella se acercó con lentitud - Esto te hará regresar a tu ser y yo estoy desesperada por volverte a ver, señora. ¿Me permites traerte de vuelta por última vez? Te lo prometo que lo haré suavemente. No quiero causarte más daño del que ya has tenido.

Waverly le enseñó la aguja y la bestia gruñó y se alejó con nerviosismo pero la voz de su majestad la alentó a obedecerla. Era su trabajo como guardiana después de todo así que volvió a enderezarse en cuatro patas para que la princesa pudiera inyectarla.

Tal como lo había prometido, la niña había sido suave pero el lobo igual sintió el dolor de la aguja penetrar su gruesa capa de piel de la cadera y aulló de dolor cuando la composición dentro de la jeringa quemó sus venas.

El hombre lobo gruñó y se remeció pero poco a poco la rugosidad feroz de su figura animal regresó a su forma humana. Forma humana mucho más debilitada que la anterior y que yacía completamente desnuda en los brazos de su princesa.

La chica pelirroja había vuelto y el círculo entre guardiana y princesa se había cerrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y la lectura. Los errores han sido todos míos. El siguiente capítulo será la parte de Dolls


	4. ¿Qué nos han hecho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly descubre cosas que la dejan roja como un tomate, Dolls tiene que enfrentarse a su nueva realidad y Nicole... ella sólo tiene demasiadas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo y sus sueños tampoco ayudan en nada.  
> Continuación en parte del capítulo anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo debería ser M pero no es tan "explícito" para cambiar la clasificación. El cambio vendrá de lleno en la parte III.

En la enfermería. Una vez más. Las princesas obligaron a los hermanos a permanecer internados durante los exámenes que las gemelas Perley debían hacerles después de la extraña travesía que habían enfrentado. Los chicos de St. Jude no quisieron tomar la sala de la corte en la enfermería porque ya estaban acostumbrados a la sala común. Además, ellos sentían que la merecían.

Porque al final, ¿De qué valen los lujos para un par de bestias?

Nicole y Xavier todavía lidiaban con lo que les había ocurrido. Todo lo que ambos pasaron los días previos hasta ese momento era muy confuso en sus cabezas y no tenían idea de lo que significaba.

Dolls sabía que ahora estaba sano. Que su cuerpo se había recuperado de todas sus heridas pero que su alma tenía un intruso. Un intruso centenario que le daba la habilidad de escupir fuego sin transformarse en animal, todavía era humano pero su cabeza y sus ojos cambiaban. Era sorprendente, eso no lo podía negar. Tenía el alma del dragón guardián de la Casa Earp y su princesa Wynonna lo había obligado a ello.

Para salvarlo, pero... ¿A qué precio?

¿Al precio de tener que inyectarse constantemente un elixir que mantendría las partes del dragón "muertas" hasta que aprendiera a controlarlas por sí mismo?

¿Valdría la pena?

Él no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que su bella monarca le había pedido vivir y él le había obedecido. Le hizo caso cuando ella lo encontró cerca de un manantial en las montañas y le exigió volver. Supo que había recibido un par de culatazos con el mango de la espada Peacemaker para obligarlo a volver pero lo hizo. Tuvo la gracia de no estar desnudo excepto por su torso ya que su cuerpo no cambió como el de Nicole, pero aun así estuvo muy avergonzado de mostrarse ligero de ropa frente a la princesa.

\- No es que no haya visto torsos desnudos antes... - tosió un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz. La princesa decidió no mirar a nadie cuando habló de nuevo - No estás mal, Xavier Dolls. No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos que regresar a palacio.

Ella había obligado a uno de los hombres a quitarse la capa roja que tenía el símbolo del dragón en su hombro izquierdo y se la entregó a la princesa. Wynonna cubrió con la capa el torso de Xavier y Sir Holliday le ayudó a volver al sitio donde estaba el carruaje. Gretta Perley lo auscultó mientras esperaban a la princesa Waverly.

\- No parece tener nada malo princesa - ella le explicó a la morena más grande en tono pensativo - Todo parece estar en orden a pesar de que su temperatura todavía es un poco elevada. Algo normal después de escupir fuego por la boca. Tendrá que ser hidratado cuando regresemos a palacio.

\- Está bien - ella asintió a su sanadora - Tú te encargarás de eso, ¿no? - ella miró a la morena con una expresión significativa que Gretta entendió. La princesa Wynonna le estaba encargando la seguridad de su futuro consorte. Algo muy importante viniendo de una mujer a la que no se le daba bien confiar en los demás con tanta facilidad.

\- Por supuesto que sí, alteza - la morena de ojos oscuros asintió sin dudarlo - Siempre que lo necesite.

\- Gracias... - Wynonna asintió con un dejo de timidez y desvió la mirada de la mujer, enfocándose en la ventana donde podía ver a su hermana todavía lidiando con lo que había ocurrido con Nicole.

Dolls también miró por la ventana y esperó, rezando para que su hermana y su princesa estuvieran bien.

 

En cuanto a Nicole, ella todavía seguía acurrucada y muy debilitada en los brazos de la princesa Waverly. Luego del despliegue de poder y ferocidad que su lobo interior le había otorgado, sin él se encontraba débil. Vulnerable. El cuerpo le dolía y la zona donde su ángel la había inyectado todavía se sentía muy sensible. Sabía que tendría un feo moretón en la cadera más adelante, pero su única preocupación en esos momentos era seguir rodeada de la calidez que le ofrecía el menudo cuerpo de su monarca.

La joven huérfana no se sentía demasiado digna de tenerlo pero ella no tenía nada más. Se estaba aferrando con lo único que tenía a lo más sólido que había a su alcance y esa solidez era su ángel. Su bella princesa.

Su preciosa diosa que no parecía incomodarse con su cuerpo desnudo y con su parte bestial y Nicole no lo entendía.

¿Por qué su princesa no se había marchado todavía? ¿Por qué no la detestaba y la obligaba a marcharse del reino para no regresar jamás? ¿Acaso ella no comprendía el tremendo peligro que suponía mientras fuera una bestia?

¿No debería-?

\- Basta ya, Nicole Haught - la princesa Waverly reprendió a su futura consorte con un dejo de severidad - Puedo escuchar desde aquí cómo te estás recriminando a ti misma, ya basta.

La joven monarca obligó a la pelirroja a hacerle frente y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza para no romper a llorar luego de ver a la chica más alta mirándola con una dolorosa adoración. Sus ojos de cachorro apaleado eran muy sorprendentes pero Waverly se armó de valor y logró sonreírle.

\- Si estás pensando en que te voy a patear de mi lado ahora que más me necesitas, puedes empezar a olvidarte de esa idea, señora - la morena espetó en tono firme - Tú no te irás a ninguna parte.

\- Pero usted no debería- Nicole balbuceó con pesadumbre - Yo no debería-

\- Shhh... Silencio - Waverly hizo callar a Nicole con suavidad posando el dedo índice en sus labios - No más hablar. Todavía no. Tenemos que regresar a palacio - ella miró a uno de sus guardias que vestía la capa roja de uniforme con un lobo escarlata en su hombro izquierdo y se la entregó a la princesa.

Waverly cubrió con la capa el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja y Sir Holliday que se quedó a ayudar después de dejar a Dolls en el carruaje, fue quién después de que la princesa se lo pidiera, se llevó en brazos a Nicole de vuelta al carruaje ya que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Mattie Perley intentó auscultarla una vez que estuvo cómodamente sentada en los asientos cubiertos de felpa roja y se dio cuenta que iba a necesitar más tiempo para recuperarse del todo.

\- Lo único que puedo ver son algunos moretones en las piernas y el costado alteza, pero por lo demás ella está bien - Mattie le informó a Waverly quién asintió con un dejo de tristeza - Nicole necesitará más tiempo para recuperarse y más ejercicios pero hará una recuperación casi completa.

\- Estoy segura que tú podrás ayudar en eso Mattie - la joven agradeció a su mentora - Eres muy buena en lo que haces y sé que también yo puedo ayudar - ella miró a Nicole y le sonrió - Pronto te sentirás mucho mejor. Te lo prometo.

Nicole sonrió con cansancio y tuvo que aceptar el hecho de ser la más débil entre su hermano y ella. Cuando llegaron a palacio, las princesas Wynonna y Waverly ordenaron a los chicos a internarse en la enfermería. Xavier pasaría una noche en observación y Nicole pasaría un par de días internada para evaluar las secuelas del experimento.

Y así se encontraban los hermanos esa noche. Pensando en todo lo que les había ocurrido. Pensando en los nuevos "dones" que les había sido otorgados, lidiando con sus nuevas habilidades. Habilidades que tendrían que aprender a dominar en un corto tiempo antes de la ceremonia ascensión y la coronación.

Dos eventos muy importantes para toda la comarca. La primera sería importante para ellos porque les otorgaría el derecho a pertenecer a la guardia real de la Casa Earp y en especial a la guardia real de las princesas Earp. Al círculo de hierro. Era la ceremonia que sellaría el voto eterno como guardianes reales y campeones de las monarcas.

El segundo evento era el principal. La coronación, la celebración de las hermanas Earp donde dejarían de ser princesas para transformarse en reinas y de paso tomar a sus consortes como parejas reales.

Pero había una última celebración. Era la más trascendental para los hermanos de St. Jude porque les permitiría por fin tener a sus reinas en una más íntima y más significativa y era el momento que para ellos sería todo. El momento en el ambos podrían ser capaces de demostrarles cuánto las amaban. La ceremonia de unión.

Pero para ello todavía faltaba un tiempo y los chicos todavía estaban lidiando con sus respectivos cambios. Xavier lo estaba tomando un poco más fácil porque su transformación no había sido tan caótica pero Nicole no lo estaba pasando bien.

Ella estaba cuestionando todo lo que sabía de sí misma, incluso el hecho de no entender cómo fue que su princesa pasó a llevar el derecho que tenía sobre su cuerpo de esa manera. Sin preguntarle antes si quería o no.

Nicole sabía que su ángel había tomado la decisión de manera forzada, su vida corría peligro y era un asunto de vida o muerte y en su estado, Nicole no hubiera podido hacer nada pero... ¿Por qué entonces sentía como si su monarca hubiera violado sus derechos sobre su propio cuerpo?

Ella sabía que no debía quejarse pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera vulnerada, casi ultrajada. Nicole no quería ser una carga para la princesa, ni para su reino. Entendía que tener al lobo le había salvado la vida pero aún con todo ella no estaba completamente recuperada y no sabía si algún día lo estaría al cien por ciento. Ella sólo sabía que le dolía todo y que sus piernas eran las más perjudicadas con lo que había ocurrido.

La sanadora Mattie le había puesto compresas calientes para aliviar un poco los malestares de su cuerpo y se sentía un poco mejor pero todavía estaba muy incómoda.

Xavier estaba animándola todo el tiempo que pudo antes de caer dormido, pero Nicole no podía dormir. Su mente seguía dando demasiadas vueltas y deseaba poder hablar con su ángel de lo que había pasado pero ella no estaba presente. Había tenido que asistir a una reunión urgente de la corte y ella junto a Xavier se vieron restringidos a la sala de la enfermería.

Las hermanas Perley iban a checarlos de tanto en tanto y fue el turno de Mattie hacerlo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que su paciente seguía despierta y removiéndose inquieta sobre el camastro, supo que tendría que tomar nuevas medidas para tranquilizarla.

Se acercó a su puesto de trabajo. Una mesa con un juego de química cerca de la chimenea donde había un caldero con agua calentándose y ella mezcló hiervas en un vaso de precipitado de cristal que luego coló en una gasa blanca, y vertió el contenido verdoso en otro vaso normal también de cristal. Se acercó al camastro de la pelirroja y sin decirle nada, le obligó a beber el líquido amargo del vaso.

\- Sé que no sabe bien muchacha pero es por tu bienestar - la morena espetó con una sonrisa comprensiva cuando vio a la otra chica haciendo muecas después de beber - Esto hará que te relajes y puedas dormir. Cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar más por esta noche. Estarás mucho mejor mañana.

Nicole sólo pudo asentir un par de veces en su estado somnoliento y no pasó mucho tiempo para dejarse caer en un estado de sopor inducido por las hierbas.

 

\- _"Eres muy buena en esto, ¿lo sabías?" "Oh... por el amor de..." "Muy buena.... tócame un poco más, bebé..." "así...."._

Era su voz. Nicole podía oírla a la perfección pero no podía responder porque estaba haciendo su trabajo, complacer a su ángel. Estaba intentándolo al menos porque ella estaba extasiada con toda la piel desnuda que era capaz de tocar, estaba enloquecida con la voz de su preciosa monarca mientras disfrutaba del placer carnal que intentaba darle. Estaba eufórica con ese olor envolvente a menta y almizcle que llenaba sus sentidos y los expandía y excitaba hasta el punto del dolor en partes iguales.

Nicole podía sentirlo en su propio cuerpo. Lo sentía tan cargado e hipersensible que cada roce de las manos de su ángel en su piel parecía de fuego. Nunca lo había sentido a ese extremo antes. Ella era virgen, lo había dispuesto así porque quería llegar casta al matrimonio si algún día podía estar al lado de su querida monarca y eso había sucedido. Nicole le había entregado lo único que poseía y que sabía agradaría a su reina, su cuerpo.

Aun cuando su cuerpo era un extraño para Nicole. Aun cuando albergaba el alma de una bestia. Aun cuando a veces le fallaba y no le funcionaba muy bien. Aun cuando a veces le dolía. Eso era todo lo de valor que poseía y ya no era suyo, era de ella.

Era de su reina y como tal, su reina lo había reclamado como suyo la noche de la unión. Nicole había intentado complacer a su ángel cómo sólo podía intuir porque no tenía ninguna experiencia. En esos momentos, con la cabeza entre las piernas de su niña y la lengua en sus zonas más sensibles, ella probó todo lo que a su amor le gustaba y se iba guiando por su voz. Su parte de lobo ayudaba mucho por supuesto. El fervor con el que intentaba todo de su parte para hacer feliz a su amada, ayudaba. Esa energía le servía mucho y estaba feliz con el resultado.

Al menos eso creyó mientras escuchaba a su reina gimiendo su nombre en voz alta y su cuerpo se tensaba. Nicole no sabía lo que había ocurrido pero pensó que era algo bueno, había hecho algo bien con sus dedos y su lengua.

Pero ella no lo sabía. No de manera consciente porque el sexo y las relaciones íntimas en una pareja eran un tema tabú en St. Jude, de eso no podía hablarse. El padre Malick castigaba con azotes ese tipo de comportamiento indecoroso cuando en las rondas nocturnas descubría a alguno de sus pupilos con las manos en la entrepierna. Sucedía más con los hombres que con las mujeres, pero Nicole tuvo la mala fortuna de tener un sueño prohibido con su princesa una noche y fue despertada con violencia cuando fue descubierta con las manos bajo su ropa interior de dormir.

Como era la primera vez, el padre Malick sólo la había castigado con dos duros latigazos en ambas manos y le había prohibido la asistencia al desayuno. Si quería comer algo tendría que esperar a la hora de almuerzo. Desde ese entonces Nicole trataba de no tener esos sueños subidos de tono y no pensaba en ello. Al menos lo intentaba y tuvo la suerte de no ser descubierta otra vez con las manos en la masa literal. Eso había ocurrido en su adolescencia. Cuando tenía quince años.

Después de esa vez Nicole consiguió tener más control en su cuerpo y nunca más le sucedió, pero ahora no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Podía disfrutar de las atenciones de su ángel y por Dios que lo estaba haciendo. La chica no entendía cómo su monarca era tan desinhibida en ese tipo de situaciones tan íntimas pero no tenía cabeza para pensarlo en esos momentos. No mientras pudiera oír lo que su amada le estaba preguntado.

\- _¿Estás conmigo cariño?_ \- la voz de la morena sonó suave pero divertida a sus oídos - _Te siento lejos...._

\- _Estoy aquí mi ángel..._ \- Nicole susurró con la voz ronca de gemir en voz alta - _Con usted, siempre con usted... ¡Oh Dios...! ¿Qué está haciendo conmigo...? Mi reina.... necesito... por favor...._

\- _Calma... sé lo que necesitas_ \- la voz de la pequeña reina sonaba muy encantada mientras fijaba los ojos en la entrepierna de la chica más alta - _Y voy a dártelo, no me ruegues._

Nicole quería decirle que no le molestaría pasar toda su vida a sus pies rogándole pero no pudo porque algo que su amor le había hecho con su lengua a su zona más sensible entre sus piernas la hizo gritar con fuerza a la oscuridad tenue de la habitación que compartían. La pelirroja no pudo evitar lloriquear porque todo lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado, demasiado poderoso, demasiado abrumador. Ella sólo podía sentir tanto placer que era hasta doloroso y no se creía capaz de aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. Nicole necesitaba una vía de escape. Un manera de liberación y se la iba a pedir, iba a rogarle a su reina que se apiadara de ella y se lo diera pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Una vez más su ángel sabía lo que ella necesitaba y se lo había dado todo. Con creces. Al grado de que las sábanas de seda egipcia que cubrían la cama debajo de ella quedaron completamente empapadas.

De pronto todo acabó. Su reina ya no estaba a su lado y Nicole había despertado con un pequeño grito y el cuerpo tembloroso. Recordó luego dónde estaba y se preocupó de haber molestado el sueño de su hermano con su brusco despertar, pero cuando trató de buscarlo a su alrededor no lo encontró. Xavier se había marchado y ella estaba sola en la enfermería.

Casi podía jurar que su ángel seguía a su lado. Lo creía porque podía olerla. La esencia de su princesa era especial y ese olor estaba por todos los alrededores de su camastro. Cuando se alejó de su entorno para enfocarse en sí misma descubrió con mucha verguenza que tenía la mano derecha debajo del pantalón corto que usaba para dormir y tenía la camisa empapada de sudor. Las sábanas del camastro también estaban mojadas pero ella se sentía caliente, afiebrada.

Seguía sin saber lo que le ocurría pero tampoco parecía ser capaz de quitar su mano de su zona íntima. Ella sabía que no debía tocarse pero se asustó mucho cuando se dio cuenta que su femineidad había cambiado un poco. Cuando se tocó sintió que la zona más sensible en su entrepierna estaba más desarrollada. No al extremo de tener algo como lo que tenía su hermano pero casi. Su clítoris que debía ser normal, un botón pequeño, ahora era un botón alargado del tamaño de la punta de su dedo meñique. Y era sensible. Incómodamente hipersensible.

Nicole no se había dado cuenta pero el sueño febril que había tenido la había llevado a masturbarse en la vida real y antes de despertarse había tenido un orgasmo clitoriano. Era común que le molestara un poco si lo tocaba estando demasiado sensible así que no lo pensó más y quitó su mano de su entrepierna.

Esa era una consecuencia de su cambio. De su parte licántropa. Cuando más tarde lo entendió lo odió, pero en esos momentos sólo sabía que necesitaba una ducha fría. Muy fría.

Iba a tener que conformarse con las letrinas que había fuera de la zona de la servidumbre así que se levantó del camastro decidida a limpiarse un poco. No podía presentarse al lado de su pequeña monarca en ese estado tan deplorable.

El camino de regreso a su habitación había sido lento y doloroso. Sus piernas todavía no conseguían sostenerla mucho y le temblaban, pero se obligó a seguir caminando. No se permitiría mostrar más debilidad de la que ya demostró la noche anterior y menos lo haría delante de su princesa.

Nicole cojeó por la habitación buscando sus pertenencias y encontró una pequeña barra de jabón hecha de hierbas que le serviría para limpiarse. Tarde se había dado cuenta que tenía ropa nueva. Era de tela fina que nunca en su vida podría permitirse y supo que ese gesto venía de su monarca.

La pelirroja había agradecido el gesto por supuesto pero al mismo tiempo se avergonzó de ser un caso de caridad para la otra chica. Le costó un poco convencerse que lo necesitaba y que su amada no tenía intenciones de avergonzarla pero lo logró.

Nicole también tuvo la suerte de que las letrinas tenían acceso por un pasillo privado directo desde su habitación así que aprovechó para dejar su ropa arriba de la cama antes de salir por dicho pasillo a la zona de las duchas.

Una vez dentro del receptáculo de madera que contenía un recipiente de metal sostenido sobre una polea y que contenía agua o caliente dependiendo de la necesidad. El recipiente tenía una pequeña cubierta también metálica que era la tapa y tenía una cadena. La cadena se jalaba y salía el agua. Nicole se desnudó dentro del receptáculo y abrió la tapa para mojarse un poco. El primer chapuzón fue leve así que no lo sintió, se preocupó de asearse por todas partes con el jabón teniendo cuidado en su zona íntima y abrió la tapa por completo para dejar caer el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Lo que no contempló fue la frialdad de dicha agua. Estaba muy congelada por haber estado a la intemperie y Nicole no pudo evitar el grito debilitado. Todos los huesos de su cuerpo le dolieron y no sabía si sería capaz de moverse en su estado de congelación. Con horror descubrió que no podría. El agua salía corriendo gracias a que una bomba procedente de las cocinas lo mantenía lleno y si no cerraba la tapa iba a seguir saliendo. Luchó todo lo que pudo para cerrar el recipiente y lo logró. Lo que no logró hacer fue salir del receptáculo. Sus piernas y todo su cuerpo temblaban tanto que no podía moverse y no podía llamar a Dolls porque no estaba cerca. Pensar en tener que arrastrarse para volver a su habitación no era agradable pero al menos nadie la vería. Ella estaba sola. O era lo que creía. Jamás pensó en una mayor humillación que tener testigos en un momento de debilidad, pero su corazón casi se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el peor testigo que podía tener en esos momentos la estaba llamando por su nombre en voz alta.

Su princesa.

\- ¿Nicole? - ella escuchó a su ángel llamándola - ¿Estás en las duchas? Tu hermano me ha dicho que no te ha visto en todo el... oh....

La pequeña monarca no se esperaba esa visión cuando despertó esa mañana muy entusiasmada de volver a ver a su futura consorte. Estaba feliz de saber que Mattie le daría a Nicole el visto bueno para salir de la enfermería así que decidió hacerle una visita muy temprano en la enfermería. Esa fue la primera sorpresa que tuvo ese día. La enfermería estaba desierta. Xavier Dolls ya no estaba en su camastro al lado de su hermana y Waverly lo sabía porque había visto al hermano de Nicole junto a su hermana Wynonna en la sala del trono charlando. Como pensó que Nicole podía estar despierta temprano, decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa e hizo su camino directo a la zona de trabajo de su tutora. Como ella lo supuso, Nicole estaba sola en la enfermería y estaba dormida, pero Waverly notó mucho más que eso cuando se acercó al camastro de la chica herida.

Nicole se estaba quejando como si tuviera dolor. La morena podía ver el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja cubierto de sudor mientras se retorcía entre las sábanas al mismo tiempo que algo se movía frenéticamente a la altura de su entrepierna. Waverly pensó que Nicole podía tener algún bicho en ese lugar y se preocupó, sabía que necesitaba despertarla pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos cuando de pronto pudo oír su nombre saliendo de los labios rosados.

\- Waverly... princesita... - la morena podía oír a la otra chica gemir - Por favor... necesito... la necesito....

La pequeña monarca alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría pero decidió dejar a Nicole a solas intuyendo que se estaba entrometiendo en un momento demasiado privado para sus ojos. Suspiró un poco confundida entre el encanto de saber que Nicole la llamaba en su sueño y no saber si lo que le pasaba era algo malo. Decidió también hablarlo con su hermana. Wynonna conocía muchas cosas y estaba segura que sabría qué estaba pasando con Nicole.

Lo que ella no esperaba cuando llego a la sala de trono vacía, era ver a su hermana atragantarse con su vaso de whisky cuando le hizo la que creía, era una pregunta inocente. Frunció el entrecejo cuando la vio toser para aclararse la garganta y esperó con muy mala cara a que Wynonna volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tú has visto a Nicole cómo? - Wynonna volvió a pregunta en completa confusión. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día que tuviera que hablar de estas cosas con su hermana porque pensaba que Gus ya la había instruido, pero parecía que le tocaba a ella hacerlo. Hablar de sexo con su hermana pequeña. Nope, no era un trabajo por el que hubiera firmado.

\- Se estaba quejando en la cama y me estaba llamando - Waverly respondió a la pregunta por segunda vez con un resoplido - Y parece que debía tener un bicho en la ropa porque había algo en su entrepierna que no dejaba de sacudirse, pero no vi sus manos así que imagino que podía estar tratando de quitárselo. No creo que haya podido porque seguía gimiendo y moviéndose, a lo mejor no llegó a eso que le molestaba.

\- _"De llegar sí que debió haberlo hecho"_ \- Wynonna resopló con sarcasmo para sí misma. Ella supo de inmediato lo que sucedía y maldijo el descontrol que la pelirroja parecía tener con su propio cuerpo aunque no podía culparla. Conocía el alcance de su hermana. Y si la chica de St. Jude tenía alguna debilidad esa era Waverly.

\- No tengo ningún deseo de hablar de esto contigo ahora baby girl - Wynonna admitió con la voz pesada - No después de haber acabado con las vidas de nuestros enemigos dentro del castillo. -  Malcolm Remarker y sus secuaces John y el "estúpido" Carl como era conocido, no debieron enfrentarla, pero lo hicieron y acabaron sus días con sus cabezas cortadas por la espada de la heredera. La espada Peacemaker no perdonaba a ningún enemigo y esos tres bandidos lo aprendieron por las malas. - Pero si lo que me has contado te ha pasado ahora, creo que es tiempo porque es algo que tendrás que saber antes de la noche de la ceremonia de unión.

\- Voy a empezar por aclararte que Nicole no estaba enferma, ni tenía un bicho en su entrepierna - Wynonna puso los en blanco, casi quería reírse por todo el asunto pero la seriedad con la que su hermana la estaba mirando le dijo que ella no estaba para chistes. Suspiró. - Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, ¿No hermana? - vio a Waverly asentir y ruborizarse y se alegró de no tener que ahondar en ese tema porque la futura pareja de su hermana no sería un varón sino una dama - Bien, pues algo parecido estaba ocurriendo con Nicole, Waves. Lo que tú has visto moviéndose en su entrepierna seguramente era la propia mano de Nicole moviéndose en sus partes... - ella hizo una mueca con la mano sobre su propia entrepierna y casi se rió cuando vio a Waverly abrir mucho los ojos y ruborizarse aún más fuerte.

\- Pe... Pero... pero eso no... - Waverly tartamudeó sin entender - Pero Gus dijo que una dama no debía... eso no...

\- Nicole estaba soñando - Wynonna le preguntó - ¿No es así? ¿Cuándo la viste?

\- Sí y gemía mi nombre cuando- - Waverly volvió a sorprenderse sin saber cómo reaccionar - ¿Eso quiere decir? Que Nicole estaba soñando conmigo mientras ella se-

\- Masturbaba - Wynonna respondió sin tapujos y puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada escandalizada de su hermana - Masturbación Waverly, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. No te irás al infierno por eso y Nicole tampoco pretendía ofenderte. Eso quiere decir que tú afectas a esa pobre chica en más de un sentido hermanita y si planeas hacerla tu consorte tendrás que saber mucho más de ella.

\- Pe- pero ella no es como-

\- No es como los hombres, no - Wynonna entendía el punto de la otra chica - Es un terreno diferente que persigue el mismo fin baby girl, pero eso no te lo puedo enseñar yo. Eso lo tendrán que descubrir la noche de la ceremonia de unión, ustedes dos. Juntas. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Pero... Wynonna y qué pasa sí... - Waverly enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas pero cuadró los hombros para hacer la pregunta - ¿Qué pasa si yo no sé qué hacer Wy? Con un hombre parece más fácil, por lo que entiendo de eso, ¿pero con una mujer? No voy a tener ninguna idea Wynonna, y no lo quiero arruinar.

\- Oh Waves no lo arruinarás - Wynonna sonrió segura de sí misma esta vez - ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé? - Waverly asintió con frenesí - Porque a diferencia de los hombres, Nicole tiene lo mismo que tú ahí abajo hermanita - ella se rió - Confía en mí, estarán bien.

Wynonna había dejado a Waverly sentada en su silla alta con la boca abierta y el rostro rojo como un tomate. Le costó su tiempo asimilar todo lo que su hermana le había contado pero decidió que no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello en esos momentos. Salió de la sala con dirección a las cuadras deseando montar a CJ para despejarse y se aseguró de que un mozo de cuadra le ensillara al caballo para que pudiera montarlo. Cuando estuvo listo dio un paseo por el resto de los establos hasta que llegó al muro oriental del palacio donde la guardia real estaba haciendo sus ejercicios. Ella vio a Dolls brevemente charlando con Sir Holliday y pasó por el lado del capitán Nedley que la saludó con respeto. Salió de la zona de entrenamiento al acceso sur del palacio y se quedó allí por un tiempo dejando que la yegua pelirroja descansara. Cuando regresó de su paseo volvió a entrar a la sala del trono y vio al hermano de Nicole charlando con Wynonna sentados en la mesa larga que también estaba dispuesta para el almuerzo.

Cuando Xavier vio a Waverly la saludó con el debido respeto y le preguntó por su hermana.

\- No he podido ver a Nicole en toda la mañana alteza - él le dijo con un dejo de pesadumbre - Sé que debería ir a verla porque todavía está en la enfermería pero la princesa Wynonna me ha pedido-

\- ¿Deseas que la busque por ti, Xavier? - Waverly le preguntó con una sonrisa amable y él asintió con lo creyó fue un dejo de timidez - ¿Sí?

\- Sí, majestad - él respondió en tono respetuoso - Sólo si puede hacerlo princesa Waverly. No deseo molestarla.

\- No te preocupes - ella sonrió muy encantada con el hermano de su futura consorte - No tengo ningún problema en ir a buscar a tu hermana. Seguro ella todavía está en la enfermería. Iré a buscarla ahora mismo.

\- Muchas gracias majestad - Xavier saludó con una sonrisa cortés - Es muy amable de su parte.

Waverly sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza al hombre de piel morena y saludó a su hermana que también le hizo un gesto, alzó una ceja y sonrió a sabiendas. La morena más pequeña sólo suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

Salió del gran salón a la enfermería pero no había nadie. Supuso que estaría en su habitación de la zona de servicio y llegó allí obligándose a abrir la puerta creyendo que podía necesitar ayuda. Vio que había ropa limpia encima de la cama pero Nicole no estaba por ninguna parte así que la llamó en voz alta saliendo a la zona de los aseos.

Cuando estaba cerca pudo oír agua corriendo que se detenía con brusquedad y gemidos doloridos. Llamó de nuevo.

\- ¿Nicole? ¿Estás en las duchas? - ella salió y se vio de lleno con la visión que jamás pensó que vería. Nicole Haught temblando desnuda dentro de uno de los cubículos de las duchas, gimiendo de dolor - Tu hermano me ha dicho que no te ha visto en todo el... oh....

\- No... - Nicole tiritaba tanto que apenas podía hablar - Princesa... no vea así... por favor... vaya....

\- Nicole... - Waverly no estaba preocupada por verla desnuda sino por verla tan desvalida y temblorosa. Se acercó más a las duchas.

\- ¡No...! - la pelirroja gritó llena de vergüenza odiando su debilidad - Por favor majestad... no se acerque más....

\- Pero necesitas ayuda Nicole - Waverly se acercó a la chica más alta que apenas podía sostenerse en pie y se preocupó al verla tan pálida - Por Dios Nicole, estás congelada.

La princesa no estaba dispuesta a ver a su consorte en ese estado tan lamentable, así que hizo caso omiso de sus ruegos y trató de ayudarla a salir de la ducha. Pero no podía hacer que se moviera. Luego de abrir la pequeña compuerta del cubículo se dio cuenta que Nicole no tenía nada con qué cubrirse así que se quitó su propia capa que andaba trayendo y que era de gamuza y envolvió sus hombros con la tela intentando obviar el hecho que estaba desnuda. Bellamente desnuda. Por segunda vez.

\- Por favor mi princesa... no - Nicole se quejó avergonzada - No quiero ensuciar su ropa delicada con mi cuerpo mojado... déjeme aquí...

\- ¿Para qué te congeles hasta la muerte? - Waverly negó con la cabeza - No señora, no lo haré. Tú vienes conmigo, yo te ayudaré Nicole, ¿Entiendes? No te dejaré sola cuando más me necesitas.

\- Pero casi no puedo moverme, majestad - Nicole admitió con pesar - Mis piernas... frío....

\- Lo sé - Waverly entendía su problema y sabía que sería difícil sacar a la otra chica del receptáculo pero la princesa no era nada sino tenaz y sabía que podía sacarla. Lo haría.

Sostuvo a Nicole de manera que obligó a la chica más alta a pasar uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y aferrar su mano izquierda mientras Waverly aferraba la cintura de Nicole obligándola a poner todo su peso en su costado.

El cuerpo de la chica era pesado pero de todas maneras consiguió moverla y a paso de tortuga, medio a rastras medio andando, la pequeña monarca cumplió su cometido y llegó con su preciada carga de vuelta a la habitación. Dejó a Nicole recostada pesadamente sobre el colchón cubierta con su capa pero la otra chica seguía tiritando. El frío seguía siendo su mayor problema y Waverly se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía los labios azules.

\- Por Dios Nicole, sigues tan congelada... - Waverly negó con la cabeza intentando secar el cuerpo de su consorte con la capa sin resultado - Tienes que entrar debajo de las mantas Nicole, necesitas más calor.

\- No puedo.... moverme... - Nicole no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ella sólo podía quejarse y tiritar mirando a su ángel con expresión dolorida - Mi princesa....

\- No lo digas - Waverly negó con la cabeza - Ya sé qué hacer.

La joven maniobró el cuerpo pesado de la pelirroja para que hiciera espacio en la cama y corrió las cubiertas lo suficiente para volver a cubrir el cuerpo de Nicole con ellas. Pero se dio cuenta que no serían suficientes. Las mantas estaban frías y Nicole necesitaba calor de manera urgente. Ella recordó que cuando cayó al lago de palacio a los seis años por un accidente, Mattie le dijo que una manera de calentar el cuerpo de una persona congelada era tener otro cuerpo caliente cerca de ellos. Wynonna había sido ese cuerpo caliente esa vez así que supuso que con Nicole podía ser lo mismo.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa delante de una estupefacta y temblorosa Nicole y se metió bajo las mantas quedando semidesnuda y a horcadas sobre el cuerpo pálido y congelado de la chica más alta.

Nicole en tanto pensó que sufriría un ataque al corazón. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que tendría el honor de tener a su princesa tan cerca, menos recostada en su misma cama mientras ella estaba como un témpano de hielo, pero ahí estaba. Muriéndose poco a poco cada vez que sentía las manos calientes de su monarca intentando calentar su piel fría. Nicole comenzó a temblar de una manera más brusca pero ya no por frío sino por emoción. Recordó su sueño febril con su ángel y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para no incomodar a la otra chica con su cuerpo erotizado. Las puntas de sus pechos parecían un par de rocas y el meollo que era su clítoris estaba camino a ser la mayor de las rocas.

El frío se había ido y fue reemplazado con un calor exasperante. El temblor de su cuerpo era incómodo y Nicole no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Se moría por tocar la piel bronceada de la otra chica pero no quería cruzar una línea. No quería incomodar a su princesa pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? - Waverly tenía su cuerpo apoyado con firmeza sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Nicole y podía sentir sus cambios. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la chica más alta, la morena podía sentir el corazón de pelirroja latiendo tan fuerte dentro de su caja torácica que Waverly tuvo miedo de que reventaría. Ella recordó las palabras de su hermana.

_"Tú afectas a esa pobre chica en más de un sentido hermanita y si planeas hacerla tu consorte tendrás que saber mucho más de ella"._

Waverly no dejaba de mirar a Nicole a los ojos y se dio cuenta que los tenía dilatados y tan oscuros que parecían casi negros. Ella se dio cuenta que las zonas sensibles de la chica parecían dolorosamente desarrolladas y podía oír a Nicole jadear como si le faltara el aire.

¿Era así como ella afectaba a Nicole?

Waverly entendía la excitación en un hombre porque era visible, pero en una mujer era distinto. Ella sabía que las mujeres tenían zonas erógenas que si se estimulaban de manera apropiada podían provocar placer pero eso era algo escandaloso. Eso era algo que sólo podían sentir las chicas de la servidumbre, pero Nicole parecía sentir todo lo que no se debía y peor, el cuerpo de Waverly también parecía poder reaccionar a esa cercanía.

La morena no lo entendía. Sólo sabía que el cuerpo de Nicole la atraía y que sus labios parecían... besables. Su mirada no se apartó de dichos labios y vagó mucho rato entre ellos y los profundos ojos marrones de su consorte.

Waverly no supo que la impulsó. Tal vez fueron sus ganas de ayudar a Nicole que seguía temblando en sus brazos, tal vez fueron las palabras de su hermana que seguían rondando su cabeza de vez en cuando o quizás sólo fue la curiosidad, ese deseo extraño que tenía de querer probar esos labios pálidos que la llamaban.

La princesa no pensó más y se dejó llevar. No dejó hablar a la otra chica y cogió con delicadeza el rostro de Nicole con las manos y simplemente la besó.

Un beso suave y rápido. Demasiado breve para disfrutarlo de verdad.

\- Mi princesa... - Nicole jadeó con el corazón retumbando en su pecho - ¿Qué está-?

Waverly negó con la cabeza y volvió a besar a Nicole. La besó más fuerte esta vez y Nicole correspondió a su beso con timidez. La morena no separó sus labios de los labios de la otra chica por un tiempo y ambas se dejaron llevar, besándose hasta que les faltó el aire.

Pero mientras eso ocurría en la habitación de Nicole, en el gran salón el escudo Earp brilló en amarillo. El lobo rojo del lado derecho del escudo también brilló en rojo y un claro aullido de lobo se escuchó en todo el castillo.

\- ¿Qué en el infierno fue eso? - Wynonna exclamó de pronto con sorpresa y molestia al oír el extraño sonido miró a su tío Curtis que estaba cerca y tenía la mirada centrada en el escudo de armas. Miró a su sobrina - Eso querida Wynonna fue vuestro guardián lunar. Ha encontrado a su alma gemela y su alma gemela la ha aceptado.

\- ¿Pero entonces eso quiere decir...? - Wynonna abrió mucho los ojos sabiendo el significado. La sonrisa de su tío sólo se lo confirmó.

\- Así es sobrina - él respondió con un dejo de encanto - Ellas se han besado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como he mencionado antes, no es una historia g!p pero Nicole tiene la afección que se conoce como clitoris hipertrófico y que en pocas palabras es un agrandamiento anómalo clítoris que se soluciona con cirugía.  
> https://www.imclinic.com/es/hipertrofia-del-clitoris/  
> He puesto este detalle en la historia porque lo encontré adecuado para la misma considerando que casi todos los fanfics con hombres lobos involucrados que tienen que ver con Nicole también tienen que ver con penes y no, no quiero de eso, al menos no acá.  
> Nunca os pregunté si gusta o no pero es lo que es. Gracias por la lectura como siempre y por los kudos.


	5. Los Guardianes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un amanecer encantador con recuerdos terribles, una ceremonia especial que termina en sorpresa (Una fea) y nuestras heroínas un poco más cerca la una de la otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo, ¡Feliz Navidad! para los lectores que siguen esta historia. Espero que lo estén pasando lindo.  
> Segundo, es el último capítulo de esta parte de la serie así que creo que tendrán que esperar un poco para la tercera parte, pero no tanto para una nueva historia que estoy por terminar y que publicaré como bienvenida del nuevo año y que me tiene entusiasmada escribiendo de la misma manera que me tuvo Ser Suficiente, así que es algo.

Nicole estaba en el cielo. Eso era lo que su mente le decía porque la visión que tenía ante sus ojos no podía ser otra que celestial. Su bello ángel seguía besándola con delicadeza y jugando con los cabellos finos de su nuca que le hacían costillas cada vez que la mano pequeña rozaba ese lugar sensible. Parecía como si la princesa no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, las emociones que le estaba provocando.

Y Nicole sólo podía corresponder y rezar, rezar para que no se acabara el hechizo, rezar para seguir en su cielo personal ajena a todo el horror que había vivido hasta ese momento. Ella sabía que tenía suerte. La suerte que sus hermanos de crianza Ambrose "Fish" y Levi nunca tuvieron. Ellos eran los mayores en el grupo de huérfanos de St. Jude en ese tiempo. Nicole tenía dieciocho años y Xavier tenía veintidós y el padre Malick en su sermón de la mañana condenó las prácticas herejes de las relaciones entre personas de su mismo sexo. La pelirroja sabía que estaba condenada desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ella al menos tenía la fortuna de saber esconder sus inclinaciones "herejes" muy bien dentro de sí misma porque ninguna de las chicas del orfanato le llamaba la atención. Nicole sólo tenía ojos para la pequeña heredera de la Casa Earp, Waverly. Y lo hacía desde que podía recordar la primera vez que escuchó hablar de ella.

Sin embargo, Nicole no era la única con ese tipo de tendencias. Sus hermanos Ambrose, o como le gustaba que lo llamaran Fish, estaba enamorado de otro chico dentro del orfanato. Levi. Él era el ayudante del Padre Malick y en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a pintar cuadros de los chicos en St. Jude. Era un secreto a voces que su modelo favorito para esos retratos era Ambrose y todos lo sabían menos el padre Malick.

Eso, hasta que se destapó la olla y se desató el infierno.

Había sido un accidente. Levi había conocido a Bobo del Rey en una de sus salidas ordenadas por el padre Malick y ese mafioso le había ofrecido al chico su libertad a cambio de trabajar para él. Levi, sabiendo que podría librarse para siempre del yugo que suponía ser un chico de St. Jude aceptó pidiendo a cambio el favor de unir a Ambrose con él. Levi no quería dejar solo a Fish, lo amaba y quería estar con él. Cuando Levi le explicó lo que planeaba hacer Ambrose no estuvo de acuerdo. Él sabía que la banda mafiosa de los Revenants no era buena y que Bobo del Rey era incluso más perverso que el padre Malick, así que no aceptó y trató de convencer a Levi de desistir de su deseo de unirse al grupo.

Levi no accedió tan fácilmente. Él estaba dispuesto a quedarse con Ambrose en St. Jude si él se lo pedía, pero la oferta de Bobo del Rey era demasiado tentadora y aunque quisiera, ya podría negarse. Bobo le había ayudado con dinero la primera vez que hizo su oferta y Levi lo aceptó. Aquella aceptación había sido su perdición. Estaba amarrado a Bobo del Rey y ya no había vuelta atrás, tendría que unírsele.

Cuando Ambrose se dio cuenta que Levi estaba en peligro trató de ir a su rescate pero fue atrapado por el Padre Malick y por la enfermera Olive. El padre Malick le pidió a Herman, el hijo de Olive, que encerrara a Fish en la sala de castigo. Una pequeña mazmorra en el sótano del orfanato, mientras decidía qué hacer con él.

El hombre decidió que el mejor castigo sería un escarmiento público. Malick ató a Ambrose al "Árbol de la Verguenza" del patio central y lo desnudó hasta sus calzas cortas. Su cuerpo parecía una mímica grotesca de una crucifixión cristiana y todos los chicos en el centro estaban horrorizados. El sacerdote había ordenado a todos los chicos que se reunieran en el patio central para el evento y la brutalidad se desató. Malick azotó literalmente cada parte de Ambrose con un gran látigo para reses. No hubo parte de él que no quedase sin marcar, sin sangrar. Cada niño en el orfanato tendría pesadillas por meses a causa de los gritos de dolor que el pobre Ambrose no podía reprimir.

Fue escalofriante. Pero lo peor no fue ni siquiera eso. El padre Malick luego del escarmiento también había decidido dejar a Fish colgado del árbol. Él dijo que sería un buen recordatorio para aquellos que quisieran seguir sus pasos y desviarse del camino de Dios.

Nicole y Xavier no podían acercarse a él para ayudarlo porque estaba prohibido, cualquiera que lo intentara sería azotado y todos los chicos estaban demasiado asustados para siquiera intentarlo.

Pero el peor horror fue al día siguiente cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Ambrose siendo comido por los cuervos. Estaba muerto. Había muerto desangrado la noche anterior y el padre Malick ordenó a los chicos mayores, entre ellos a Nicole y Xavier, que descolgaran el cuerpo del hereje y lo enterraran lo más lejos posible de las tierras de St. Jude.

Fish ni siquiera tendría la gracia de una sepultura adecuada. Nicole y Dolls se vieron obligados a realizar la penosa tarea intentando no ver los ojos reventados de su antiguo amigo o las partes de la cara que fueron comidas por las alimañas.

Hicieron lo que padre Malick les había ordenado y Nicole no pudo dormir en paz por casi dos meses después de lo ocurrido. Desde ese momento ella decidió reprimir casi todo lo que sentía. Escondió a cal y canto su atracción por la joven monarca Earp y trató de fortalecer su carácter. Lo consiguió a paso de tortuga pero al menos podía fingir desinterés y apatía muy bien delante del padre Malick.

Con su princesa no era capaz de eso. No podía despegarse de sus emociones y evitar recordar la cara de dolor de Levi la última vez que lo vio cuando se enteró de la muerte de su amigo Ambrose. Nicole jamás lo volvió a ver pero escuchó rumores que decían que todavía trabajaba para la pandilla de Bobo del Rey.

Mientras tenía a su princesa entre sus brazos no pudo evitar recordar a esos chicos y la desgracia que cayó sobre ellos sólo porque tuvieron la osadía de amarse.

Nicole tampoco pudo evitar pensar qué pasaría si ella estuviera en los zapatos de Ambrose, si ella fuera la castigada por amar a su ángel. Si fuera ella-

\- Oye - la voz de la princesa Waverly sonó suave y lejana a los oídos de la pelirroja - ¿Sigues conmigo Nicole?

Nicole observó a la pequeña morena y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Podía sentir sus suaves manos acariciando la piel de sus mejillas y suspiró, volteando su rostro a la derecha para dejar un suave beso en la palma abierta de su ángel.

\- Lo estoy ahora mi princesa - Nicole respondió con la voz entrecortada. Ese viaje al pasado había tomado toda su calma - Yo sólo... recordaba.

\- ¿Era algo malo? - la princesa quiso saber mientras miraba a su consorte con un dejo de preocupación - Tu expresión se ha vuelto muy angustiada. No fue bueno, ¿verdad?

\- No, princesa - Nicole negó con vehemencia - Estaba recordando a dos de mis hermanos de crianza que fueron como nosotros. Ellos... se amaban. Pero uno de ellos murió en St. Jude cuando el padre Malick lo descubrió y el otro logró escapar y se unió a la banda de Bobo del Rey. Nunca más he vuelto a ver a Levi pero Ambrose.... el padre Malick lo castigó con azotes y lo dejó colgado de un árbol durante toda la noche, él....

\- Oye, no tienes que hacerlo - Waverly trató de apaciguar la angustia que podía ver en el rostro de su amada - No tienes que hablar de ello si te hace daño Nicole.

\- Lo necesito - Nicole negó con la cabeza hablando con pesadumbre - Ambrose murió durante la noche y lo encontramos al día siguiente siendo casi devorado por los cuervos. El padre Malick nos obligó a Xavier y a mí a descolgarlo y enterrarlo porque éramos los mayores y fue... horrible. Tuve pesadillas con él durante dos meses después de eso, princesita. No podía dejar de soñar con su cuerpo mutilado y ensangrentado. Yo tenía dieciocho años en ese tiempo pero nadie debería ser capaz de presenciar algo tan espantoso.

\- Lo siento mucho Nicole - la morena expresó con pesar acariciando el rostro y el cabello de su compañera - Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir esos horrores. Lamento que tu vida haya sido tan difícil en ese lugar.

\- Yo no lo lamento tanto majestad - la chica negó con la cabeza y sonrió - Es verdad que no he tenido una vida color de rosa pero todo lo que he vivido me ha traído hasta este momento, con usted. Tal vez nunca la hubiese conocido si mis padres siguieran vivos. Quizás nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de luchar en el torneo de Las Tres Coronas si el padre Malick no nos hubiera echado de St. Jude cuando supo que Xavier y yo teníamos vuestras marcas. Así que no tiene nada que lamentar, mi ángel. Todo lo que he vivido me ha llevado hasta sus brazos y yo no puedo estar más feliz por ello a pesar de todo. Tenerla a mi lado así, en mis brazos, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida. Y ser capaz de besarla... lo es todo mi princesa. Todo.

Waverly que había sonreído durante todo el pequeño discurso no logró contener sus ansias y saltó a los labios dulces de su consorte. Volvieron a besarse con todo lo que tenían hasta que Nicole se dio cuenta que tenían que parar porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera incómoda y poco apropiada a los besos y las caricias de su joven monarca.

\- Princesita... espere... - Nicole espetó con suavidad alejándose a duras penas de esos labios tentadores - No podemos seguir así... no ahora majestad. No antes de la ceremonia de unión.

\- Lo sé - la princesa suspiró con pesar y se mordió el labio mirando con ansias el rostro de la chica más alta - Lo sé Nicole, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tú... me gustas mucho Nicole Haught.

\- Usted también me gusta mucho princesa Waverly Earp - la pelirroja asintió con emoción y un dejo de timidez, agachó la cabeza avergonzada de su desnudez - Yo creo... uhmm yo creo que usted puede sentirlo, ¿no es así? Cuanto me gusta.

\- Estás excitada - Waverly se atrevió a decir en voz alta a pesar de que estaba roja como un tomate - Tu cuerpo está excitado... yo puedo - inhaló - Puedo verlo también. Y sentirlo....

\- Lo siento - el rubor también cubrió las mejillas de Nicole - Por no ser capaz de reinar sobre mi cuerpo, pero su cercanía... me afecta, mucho. Es por eso que debemos parar majestad. Si sigue besándose de esa manera yo... voy a perderlo. Y no quiero arruinar nada, tampoco incomodarla.

\- Está bien - Waverly se alejó con desgana del cuerpo más alto y se vistió con la ropa que andaba trayendo - Tienes razón Nicole, todavía no es tiempo.

Cuando volvió a ponerse la blusa de seda se volteó para ver a la otra chica cubierta con las mantas de la cama.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a vestirte?

Nicole se sonrojó y asintió. Ella no le iba a esconder esa parte de su debilidad a su ángel porque en realidad necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Su cuerpo seguía un poco débil y sus piernas todavía le dolían. Ella supo que no sería capaz de salir de aquella cama sin ayuda y se odió porque se dio cuenta que volvía a ser una carga para su princesa.

\- No lo eres - Waverly advirtió con seriedad pero su tono era suave cuando vio dónde se había ido la mente de su amada. Lo descubrió cuando vio a Nicole mirando su propio cuerpo y sus piernas débiles con repulsión. - No eres una carga Nicole, nunca lo serás. Para nadie. Ni para el reino, ni para mí.

Ella ya estaba ayudando a Nicole a ponerse la ropa. La ayudó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama con suavidad y del mismo modo le ayudó a ponerse la camiseta de algodón y la de malla metálica. Era delgada para que no le pesara tanto, pero era parte de su uniforme de soldado. Aunque Nicole no estaba enlistada aún en la guardia real, ya formaba parte de ella. Lo hizo desde el momento en el que Waverly la había elegido como pareja y futura consorte. Le ayudó a ponerse una camisa roja sin mangas con la insignia del lobo rojo en el frente y decidió que dejaría aparte las hombreras de la armadura y los brazales.

La princesa se dio cuenta que Nicole iría a necesitar un masaje en sus piernas para poder caminar con normalidad otra vez. Recordó que Mattie le había dado un ungüento especial para masajes que ayudaría a Nicole a moverse con más facilidad y que lo había guardado como regalo en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama de la pelirroja.

Obligó a la chica más alta a recostarse de nuevo sobre el colchón y le pidió relajarse.

\- Será un poco incómodo al principio, pero te hará bien - Waverly le prometió luego de explicarle sus intenciones con el ungüento a base de hierbas - Mattie usa el ungüento para todas las torceduras y calambres musculares en los soldados que lo necesitan y siempre los alivia. Espero que contigo pase igual. - ella miró a Nicole que le devolvía una mirada llena de adoración dolorida. Sonrió - Seré suave, te lo prometo.

Nicole asintió con vehemencia y sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- Confío en usted princesa - fue todo lo que dijo ella y concentró todas sus fuerzas en obedecer a su ángel y relajarse. La morena había ayudado a Nicole a ponerse la ropa interior y tenía las piernas de la otra chica estiradas sobre el colchón mientras ella usaba el ungüento y lo esparcía con delicadeza por su extensa piel pálida. Tal y como la monarca había prometido, fue suave pero firme con los músculos doloridos de Nicole y la chica más alta no sufrió tanto con el masaje como pensó que lo haría. Por supuesto, ella no demostró nada de dicho sufrimiento en su expresión para no incomodar a su amada, se concentró en admirar cada movimiento de sus brazos y las expresiones de concentración y encanto de su rostro. Nicole podía perderse en ese hermoso rostro para siempre si se descuidaba.

Ella se dio cuenta que si bien los masajes dolían, eran muy útiles a la hora de moverse o permanecer de pie o de cuclillas por un tiempo.

Lo supo cuando llegó el día de la ceremonia de los guardianes. La ceremonia dónde los pretendientes de las princesas juraban su devoción a sus monarcas y su lealtad de por vida a la Casa Earp. Era la ceremonia que jurarían a Nicole y Xavier como parte de la guardia real de la Casa Earp y como guardianes personales de las dos princesas.

La sala de trono estaba engalanada con banderas del escudo Earp y una fila de soldados de la guardia real estaban apostados a cada lado de los tronos de las princesas, todos vestidos de uniforme de gala, rojo y negro. Todos formados en pose recia y educada velando para que la ceremonia se desarrollase en perfecto orden.

La corte entera también estaba presente y vestida con sus mejores galas. Esperaban que los condes McCready inauguraran la ceremonia mientras Xavier y Nicole esperaban su momento de entrar a la sala de trono, vestidos con el uniforme rojo de la guardia real.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del gran salón los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron cuadrándose para entrar a la sala y quedarse de pie al final de la fila de soldados esperando su turno para acercarse al trono.

Nicole intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a ese lugar donde sabía que su princesa estaba sentada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era algo instintivo en ella, buscar a su ángel con la mirada cuando sabía que ella se encontraba cerca.

Alzó la vista con timidez y casi se atragantó ante la hermosa visión que le entregaron sus ojos. Su pequeña monarca se encontraba ataviada con un elegante vestido rojo que enmarcaba todas sus curvas y cubría su pecho de manera formal. Su cabello estaba trenzado y la cola de caballo que era la trenza estaba acomodada al costado izquierdo de su cabeza. Se veía preciosa y su corona de princesa lucía también muy brillante a la luz de las antorchas que rodeaban la sala de trono.

El corazón de Nicole tronó en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que venía y rezó para que sus débiles piernas pudieran aguantarla en pie y en una rodilla durante toda la ceremonia. No quería mostrarse débil para corte y menos incordiar a su princesa y a la hermana de ésta en un evento tan importante.

Dolls también estaba embobado de ver a su princesa Wynonna ataviada de un elegante vestido azul que también destacaba sus curvas, ella mantenía alrededor de su cuello su collar favorito y él sonrió recordando cómo había adivinado la clave para sacarla de la cueva antes del desastre del último evento del Torneo de las Tres Coronas que había terminado de manera tan abrupta. Cuando supo que había sido un accidente provocado lo que había ocurrido en la ladera de la montaña, Xavier se juró proteger a las hermanas Earp con más vehemencia de ahora en adelante sabiendo que tenía la energía del dragón de su parte.

Ambos hermanos saludaron con una sonrisa a sus monarcas y ellas respondieron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Ninguna de las dos sonrió de vuelta pero los chicos entendieron el motivo de tal seriedad. Los condes McCready hicieron su aparición en la sala de trono, vistiendo de gala púrpura y con ello se dio comienzo a la ceremonia de los Guardianes.

El conde Curtis saludó a toda la corte y las princesas con el debido respeto y comenzó su discurso ceremonial, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes en el Gran Salón.

\- Esta ceremonia es muy especial, como todos ustedes ya saben - mencionó con seriedad - El Torneo de las Tres Coronas ha terminado de manera abrupta por primera vez en casi doscientos años que lleva realizándose y sabemos que no debió haber terminado así. Con nuestras queridas monarcas heridas, dos héroes casi muertos tratando de salvarlas y tres asesinatos merecidos de tres nefastas ratas que nos han traicionado.

Un tenso murmullo interrumpió la última frase del conde que fue seguida de un mismo tenso silencio. Las hermanas Earp se miraron entre sí con el entrecejo fruncido y lo mismo hicieron los hermanos de St. Jude, que también observaron a las princesas charlar en voz baja. Nicole y Xavier supusieron que estaban hablando de los traidores y ambos desearon haber estado presentes para acabar con esos bastardos por ellos mismos. Pero no eran sus lugares. Aun.

\- Por la gracia de Dios eso ya ha pasado - el conde McCready continuó su discurso - Nuestro reino tiene la suerte de tener a un par de sanadoras espectaculares que han sido capaces de sanar a nuestro par de héroes que además han sido los ganadores del Torneo de las Tres Coronas y de los corazones de nuestras princesas.

Las chicas Earp sonrieron a esto y no pudieron evitar mirar a Nicole y a Dolls que las miraban de vuelta con el pecho henchido y una expresión de orgullo en sus rostros que mostraban todas sus emociones. Ambas hermanas se sonrojaron y eso hizo que las sonrisas de los hermanos crecieran aún más.

\- Por tal razón - el conde Curtis habló de nuevo - Es que estamos aquí reunidos, honorable corte. Como ya saben todos, cuando nuestras altezas han elegido a sus respectivos consortes, ellos también son elegidos para formar parte de la guardia real de la Casa Earp y los guardianes personales de sus respectivas monarcas. Esta ceremonia es la confirmación de ese rito que también incluye el juramento de ambos de protección y servicio para nuestro reino y nuestras princesas hasta el final de los tiempos.

\- Ser parte de la hermandad no es tarea fácil pero sé que nuestros héroes ya han demostrado su valía a esta Casa - McCready mencionó con un dejo de orgullo - Arriesgar la vida por nuestras princesas ya los ha hecho parte de la hermandad y estoy seguro que de hoy en adelante veremos eso de manera constante, no me cabe duda.

Muchas cabezas dentro de la corte asintieron al mismo tiempo a las palabras del conde Curtis y esperaron la parte más importante.

\- Dichas estas palabras es que invoco al poder de Dios y todo lo sagrado para hacer cumplir el juramento real de honor, devoción y servicio a nuestras monarcas de la Casa Earp y a nuestro reino. Un juramento real que acompañará a nuestros nuevos caballeros a luchar por lo que es justo, la verdad y el amor a todo lo os rodea. - alzó la mirada y exclamó:

\- Señor Xavier Dolls, acercaos.

El chico de St. Jude se cuadró ante la corte y con paso decidido obedeció a la orden del Conde y se detuvo a pocos metros de las sillas de trono de ambas princesas, las saludó a ambas con respeto y se arrodilló cuando el conde Curtis se lo ordenó.

\- _"En esta noche importante"_ \- McCready recitó -  " _Juro mi más absoluta lealtad a la Casa Earp". "Juro proteger al reino de mi princesa Wynonna con todo mi ser y mi corazón" "Juro total devoción a mi amada monarca, protegerla y velar por su bienestar hasta el día que muera"._

El Conde McCready terminó el ritual y Dolls lo repitió con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir a pesar de sus nervios.

Finalizado el juramento, Curtis se dirigió a su sobrina Wynonna que se quedó de pie frente a Dolls con la espada Peacemaker en la mano derecha y tocó los hombros de Dolls con la parte plana de la hoja.

\- En nombre de Dios, la espada Peacemaker y la Casa Earp, te nombro a ti Xavier Dolls, caballero de la Guardia Real y acepto tu juramento de lealtad y servicio.

\- Es un honor, su majestad - el chico moreno respondió con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a su princesa - Un Honor Eterno.

\- De pie, caballero - El conde Curtis espetó con seriedad  y ordenó a Sir Holliday a entregarle la espada de guerra y el resto de su uniforme de caballero, una capa negra con el símbolo del dragón, un yelmo, las hombreras y los guanteletes. Dolls vistió las hombreras metálicas y los guanteletes, se puso la capa y guardó la espada en la vaina que Doc también le había entregado, dejando el yelmo debajo de su brazo y se quedó de pie a la derecha del trono de la princesa Wynonna.

Cuando la ceremonia de Dolls terminó le tocó el turno a Nicole así que el conde llamó a su nombre de la misma manera que lo hizo antes.

\- Señora Nicole Haught, acercaos.

Nicole, que estaba a atenta a su turno para ser jurada, obedeció a la orden y se cuadró tal como su hermano Xavier y tragándose los nervios, acercándose al mismo paso decidido hasta las sillas de trono. Saludó a las princesas con respeto y se arrodilló cuando se lo ordenó el conde Curtis. El hombre volvió a repetir el ritual de juramento que Nicole tuvo que expresar en voz alta.

\- _"En esta noche importante"_ \- ella espetó en tono serio a pesar de sus nervios - " _Juro mi más absoluta lealtad a la Casa Earp". "Juro proteger al reino de mi princesa Waverly con todo mi ser y mi corazón" "Juro total devoción a mi amada monarca, protegerla y velar por su bienestar hasta el día que muera"._

Cuando recitó el juramento, Curtis se dirigió a su sobrina Waverly que tal como lo había hecho antes su hermana, se puso de pie frente a Nicole con la espada Peacemaker en la mano derecha y también tocó los hombros de Nicole con la parte plana de la hoja.

\- En nombre de Dios, la Espada Peacemaker y la Casa Earp, te nombro a ti Nicole Haught dama de la Guardia Real y acepto tu juramento de lealtad y servicio.

\- Es un honor, su majestad - repitió la chica con evidente emoción en su voz - Un Honor Eterno.

\- De pie, dama - McCready ordenó y Nicole se puso de pie, por fortuna, sin tanta dificultad como pensaba en un principio. Sus piernas habían aguantado toda la ceremonia y siguió de pie a la derecha del trono de la princesa Waverly luego de recibir su espada, guanteletes, hombreras y capa roja con el símbolo del lobo que formaba parte de su uniforme de la guardia de manos del Capitán Nedley.

\- Ha sido un honor, damas y caballeros de la corte - el conde McCready retomó la palabra - Ser testigo de esta ceremonia tan importante. Como todos saben, es la segunda ceremonia antes de la coronación de nuestras princ-

 

\- ¡Están aquí...! ¡Ellos están aquí! ¡Cerca de las puertas...!

El conde Curtis fue interrumpido de golpe otra vez. Toda la corte dejó su atención a él y se dirigió al origen de los gritos. Era el soldado Jeremy Chetri que gritaba casi desesperado algo que pocos estaban entendiendo. Sir Holliday y el Capitán Nedley trataron de razonar con él y lo regañaron por el escándalo pero el chico moreno no tenía tiempo para disculparse.

\- Están demasiado cerca, señores - él espetó con nerviosismo mirando a ambos hombres que le devolvían una mirada extrañada.

\- ¿Quiénes Jeremy? - le preguntó Doc con premura - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- La banda de Bobo del Rey, sus altezas - él miró a las chicas Earp que fueron custodiadas de inmediato por Nicole y Dolls - La banda de los Revenants se está acercando a palacio y vienen armados. Hasta los dientes.

\- ¿Qué...?

 

\- _"¡Wynonna Earp...!"_ \- una voz gutural llamó en voz alta desde afuera y toda la corte escuchó con espanto una sola amenaza - _"¡Esta noche...!" "¡Morirás...!"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los errores son míos como siempre y también, gracias por la lectura, los kudos y vuestra paciencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
